Yin & Yang Betrayal & Trust
by jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo
Summary: Naraku's dead! celebration happens ect. Kikyou pulls up some mischeif and wants Inuyasha in hell. And who's this outside Kagome's door in the future, It's the ice prince himself!
1. Chapter 1

Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal

Inuyasha Abbreviations

Miko - priestess.

Hanyou - half demon.

Inuyasha - dog demon.

Inuyoukai - full blooded dog demon (Sesshy is one).

Kitsune - fox child (Shippo is one).

Nekoyoukai - full blooded cat demon.

Nekoyasha - cat demon (Kirara is one).

Miroku - charming ect.

Sango - coral.

Kikyou - home warming, comforting ect.

(Namings)

Sama - either lady or lord (name e.g sesshomaru sama - Lord Sesshomaru).

San - polite way of saying someones name (Rin san).

Hai - yes.

Iie - no.

Kudasai - please.

Arigato - thank you.

Shikon no tama - sacred jewel of the four souls.

Jasumin - jasmine.

Sakura - cherry blossoms.

Keeto - Kate.

Haori - Inuyasha's shirt is a haori.

Kimono - a traditionally authentic japanese clothing.

Tetseiga - sword of protection.

Tenseiga - sword of the other world.

Hiraikotsu - giagantic sized boomerang.

Beads of subdugation - Inuyasha's necklace.

Miasma - evil aura.

Prayer beads - contaminate evil such as miroku's wind tunnel.

Sutras - pieces of paper Miroku uses.

Taijiya - demon slayer (Sango is one).

Samiyusho - giant insects.

Kazana - wind tunnel.

Baka - stupid, idiot ect.

Kasa - crap, shit ect.

Urusai - shut up.

Ki - tree.

Mora - forest.

Shizuka - quiet.

Hoshii - monk (Miroku is one).

Aii - love.

Watashi - I, me ect.

Wa - am, is ect.

Yakitori - baked chiken.

Nani - what.

Nande - why.

Itaii - ouch, oww ect.

Onna - woman.

Baka-onna - idiotic woman.

Daijoubu - alright.

Desu - end of sentence (full stop).

Ka - end of question (full stop and question mark eg, desu ka = ?).

Tabemono - food.

Sukina - favourite.

Omoshiroi - interesting.

Tanoshii - fun.

Yasashii - easy.

Tsumaranai - boring.

Muzukashii - Difficult.

Shinsetsu - kind/nice.

Kibishii - strict.

Soba - noodles.

Ramen - noodles in soup.

Amai - sweet.

Oishii - delicious.

Mazui - bad tasting.

Karai - salty/spicy.

Doa - door.

Mado - window.

Suwatte - sit.

Osuwari - sit (Inuyasha represents the term of this 'sit' oftenly).

Sakimasu - bloom.

Saite Imasu - is blooming

Aki - autumn.

Fuu - winter.

Haru - spring.

Natsu - summer.

Yuki - snow.

Momo - peach.

Hana - flower.

Onnanoko - girl.

Jinja - shrine.

Nugimasu - take off/remove.

Owaii - wow!

Ara - Oh!

Gomen Nasai - sorry.

Madan - flower bed.

Mare - fine.

Kodomachi - children.

Kodomo - child.

Samui - cold.

Kawaii - cute.

Kowai - scary.

Kakoii - cool.

Tokodore - by the way.

Tatte - stand.

Hen - strange/odd.

Youfuku - clothes.

Yoru - night.

Migi - right.

Hashi - chopsticks.

Sake - rice wine.

Niwa - garden.

Haite - wear.

Doku - poison.

Atamagaii - clever.

Oni - ogre/demon.

Onsen - hot spring.

Kawaisou - sad.

Ki o tsuken - take care.

Kisetsu - seasons.

Soto - outside.

Tasuken - help!

Tsuyoi - strong.

Shippo - tail.

No - used in naming a term eg. sakura no ki - cherry blossom tree.

Warui - bad/evil.

Tori - bird.

Neko - cat.

Kami - god, lord ect.

Hakama - wide, long pants.

Intro:

Hello everyone! Yes I know, I know what you're all gonna say! Sesshy: Try us! Jaz: Easy, you're all gonna say, I quote "Oh geez she's such a chatterbox, has she ever been silent? Seriously!" Sesshy: Close, but this Sesshomaru doesn't speak in that manner. Jaz: Duh!!! You aren't from this century!!! -_-" Sesshy: I think our audience is becoming impatient. -.-" Jaz: Oh right gomen nasai! Anyways (Love that slang word), I now am writing a third fanfiction but be warned to those inukag fans and even though I am also one I thought this would create a twist, besides I need a good challenge so what I'm trying to say is, is that instead of inukag it will be inukik, sesskag & mirsan! Mind you I'm clueless as to how it'll turn out but I can guarantee you more terms of the 'unexpected' will occur. Sesshy: You despise me, since when have I ever liked the miko! ." Jaz: Oh you haven't, but you will! I did after all get you to fall in love with two characters already. ^-^ Sesshy: Yes, you know I hope something happens between those two it'll be easier to have one lover not two, three or how many you intend to give me! Jaz: Me dunno yet to exactly what extent that'll be but so far you'll have three. Sesshy: Oh that's just so considerate of you! -_- Jaz: Gosh Sesh, if I was like this to the lecherous hoshii he'd be bleeding his nose quadripple the amount the Hokage did with Naruto's sexy jutsu! Sesshy: This Sesshomaru doesn't appreciate your possesive nagging for me to become a so called 'pervert'! Jaz: ^-^ Heeee... Sesshy: That isn't amusing. Jaz: Well sorry! But it's too late to stop now, many are counting on me! Sesshy: This Sesshomaru highly doubts it! Jaz: Geez and I thought female mood swings were bad I mean I'm never this cranky when I get mood swings. Shi: Noticed that have you Jasumin? Jaz: Oh Shippo, how've you been? Oh right, so umm...what's up with Sesshy's mood swings? Shi: Male inuyoukai such as Sesshomaru happen to obtain a high variety of mood swings when they are under a lot of stress or when their mates have given birth to their pups. Sesshy: This Sesshomaru isn't an observant for the discovery channel! Jaz: Kags do me a favour it involves the word baka! Kag: Sure. chants beads onto Sesshy's neck. Jaz: BAKA! Sesshy: bang! knocked out cold. Jaz: Great, umm... Keeto from feudal world. Kee-feu: What is it Jasumin? Jaz: Mind explaining Sesshy's barbaric mood swings! Kee-feu: Oh that. chuckles, That's just because he's got to go meet with the other lords and bring his 'mate'. Jaz: Oh..., heh sorry 'bout that but Keeto you should go even though I'm sure that (y/n) would be pissed if she found out but I will just have to encourage her it's for the best especially because she'd be dead bored. Kee-feu: I'll see how he feels about it. Jaz: Great, me better get to the story. Kee's: Yeah sorry for the long introduction. ^_^" Jaz: 'Kay time for my fanfic Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal.

**I do not own Inuyasha who's creator is Rumiko Takahashi, I don't earn money from my fanfics either, I realy hate writing this stupid notification! ~_~" Kee's: Just write already!!! -_-"**

Chapter 1: Words As Sharp As A Weapon

_"It has been one week since the defeat of Naraku. Many are relieved yet others in this village are under worry due to so many youkai have come in this direction which makes them feel unsafe. I know that Kagome, Inuyasha and the others can protect us from the demons but I'm not sure for our protection in emotional ways. For I'm worried about the village's fear,"_ Kaede's thoughts had been troubled by this knowledge throughout the day and yet something else worried her.

"Kagome." muttered the gentle old miko.

Meanwhile in the 'Mora no Inuyasha',

Kagome has decided to go back home yet a certain hanyou won't let her.

"Kagome...,"

"No I'm going home and that's final!"

"But you can't just leave and besides I thought you said you were going to help with the festivities." exclaimed Inuyasha frustrated by her constant visits to her own era.

"Inuyasha the reason I'm going back is to get food for tonights festivities you baka!" shouted the young miko who had no desire to put up with the hanyou's nonsense.

Inuyasha was shocked at the very least, he'd never expected Kagome to react in such a barbaric way. Sure the two would fight but Kagome had never called him a baka before, this then influenced on the hanyou's emotions.

"Me a baka, I can't read your mind Kagome but to stoop as low as this! I bet you had no idea why I was upset over you leaving!" exclaimed the hanyou growling slightly.

"Oh I had no idea Inuyasha!" said Kagome sarcastically and she quickly jumped into the well, leaving the poor hanyou to stand there, confused and upset.

Kagome had just arrived in her era and soon began to get lost in her thoughts.

_"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings but he did have it coming for I'm not some obedient pet that he can order around besides the jewel's been taken care of!" _thought the miko until she realized a very important fact.

"Wait I still have to wish upon the jewel. Aww...what am I going to do? Stupid Inuyasha always frustrating my life why I oughtta, Arghhh!" Kagome cried out in annoyance with the hanyou and her frustrations.

Meanwhile in the feudal era,

Inuyasha still remained standing, shocked and watched as the young miko left. It wasn't until she was gone that the scene replayed in the hanyou's mind.

FLASHBACK!

_"Kagome...,"_

_"No I'm going home and that's final!"_

_"But you can't just leave and besides I thought you said you were going to help with the festivities."_

_"Inuyasha the reason I'm going back is to get food for tonights festivities you baka!" _

_"Me a baka, I can't read your mind Kagome but to stoop as low as this! I bet you had no idea why I was upset over you leaving!" _

_"Oh I had no idea Inuyasha!" _

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned himself as he walked through the Forest Of Inuyasha.

"Why did you call me a baka, I know that you were angry but still...why?" the hanyou continued questioning himself until he remembered her last comment.

_"Oh I had no idea Inuyasha!"_ which was what Kagome had said with her voice dripping the scent of sarcasm.

"Fine if that's the way she sees me then my decision has been chosen, Kikyou I shall join you in hell tonight" exclaimed Inuyasha as he changed direction and walked towards the area where Kikyou's soul collectors flew.

Inuyasha soon arrived at the tree where Kikyou lay.

"Inuyasha why are you here?" questioned the dead miko.

"I'm here to join you in hell." replied Inuyasha as Kikyou smirked.

"Come Inuyasha." said Kikyou opening her arms for his embrace but Inuyasha did not move.

"No..., I'm not ready for this! No I won't, I'm sorry Kikyou I made a mistake." apoligized Inuyasha as he realized what Kagome had meant through her sarcastic words.

"Why am I such a baka! Of course Kagome would've said those words it's not like I've actually told her of my feelings yet!" Inuyasha screamed at himself trying to forget his careless actions by nearly leaving this world to join a dead miko in hell.

Back At Kagome's Era,

Kagome had finished her shopping and was currently packing it into her large, yellow backpack when she heard a knock at the front door. Thinking it was Hojo she was about to say goodmorning politely and adress his name but was shocked when she saw who had his feet planted on the front step of her front door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she said astonished.

"Wha...what are y..you doing here?" questioned Kagome slightly confused.

To Be Continued.

(Jaz: Hehehe I'm gonna leave you on a cliffy, ooooh Sesshy at Kagome's front door in the FUTURE!!!! ^_^ Whatever will happen next? Review equals an update my obsessed Sesshy fans so do as I say. Sesshy: She's being truthful I smell no lies from her. -.-"

Jaz: See listen cuz Sesshy always speaks the truth so please if you'll do the honours Sesshy? Sesshy: Review my little reader otherwise I won't appear anymore. *Gorgeous Smile* Jaz: *Looks in awe at the tai-inuyoukai* Kawaii!!!!!!!! ^.^ Sesshy: Damn Onna that hurt don't scream so loud! .# Jaz: Oops gomen Sesshy! ^_^ Oh yeah Sayoonara friends!!!!)

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	2. Chapter 2

Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal

Inuyasha Abbreviations

Miko - priestess.

Hanyou - half demon.

Inuyasha - dog demon.

Inuyoukai - full blooded dog demon (Sesshy is one).

Kitsune - fox child (Shippo is one).

Nekoyoukai - full blooded cat demon.

Nekoyasha - cat demon (Kirara is one).

Miroku - charming ect.

Sango - coral.

Kikyou - home warming, comforting ect.

(Namings)

Sama - either lady or lord (name e.g sesshomaru sama - Lord Sesshomaru).

San - polite way of saying someones name (Rin san).

Hai - yes.

Iie - no.

Kudasai - please.

Arigato - thank you.

Shikon no tama - sacred jewel of the four souls.

Jasumin - jasmine.

Sakura - cherry blossoms.

Keeto - Kate.

Haori - Inuyasha's shirt is a haori.

Kimono - a traditionally authentic japanese clothing.

Tetseiga - sword of protection.

Tenseiga - sword of the other world.

Hiraikotsu - giagantic sized boomerang.

Beads of subdugation - Inuyasha's necklace.

Miasma - evil aura.

Prayer beads - contaminate evil such as miroku's wind tunnel.

Sutras - pieces of paper Miroku uses.

Taijiya - demon slayer (Sango is one).

Samiyusho - giant insects.

Kazana - wind tunnel.

Baka - stupid, idiot ect.

Kasa - crap, shit ect.

Urusai - shut up.

Ki - tree.

Mora - forest.

Shizuka - quiet.

Hoshii - monk (Miroku is one).

Aii - love.

Watashi - I, me ect.

Wa - am, is ect.

Yakitori - baked chiken.

Nani - what.

Nande - why.

Itaii - ouch, oww ect.

Onna - woman.

Baka-onna - idiotic woman.

Daijoubu - alright.

Desu - end of sentence (full stop).

Ka - end of question (full stop and question mark eg, desu ka = ?).

Tabemono - food.

Sukina - favourite.

Omoshiroi - interesting.

Tanoshii - fun.

Yasashii - easy.

Tsumaranai - boring.

Muzukashii - Difficult.

Shinsetsu - kind/nice.

Kibishii - strict.

Soba - noodles.

Ramen - noodles in soup.

Amai - sweet.

Oishii - delicious.

Mazui - bad tasting.

Karai - salty/spicy.

Doa - door.

Mado - window.

Suwatte - sit.

Osuwari - sit (Inuyasha represents the term of this 'sit' oftenly).

Sakimasu - bloom.

Saite Imasu - is blooming

Aki - autumn.

Fuu - winter.

Haru - spring.

Natsu - summer.

Yuki - snow.

Momo - peach.

Hana - flower.

Onnanoko - girl.

Jinja - shrine.

Nugimasu - take off/remove.

Owaii - wow!

Ara - Oh!

Gomen Nasai - sorry.

Madan - flower bed.

Mare - fine.

Kodomachi - children.

Kodomo - child.

Samui - cold.

Kawaii - cute.

Kowai - scary.

Kakoii - cool.

Tokodore - by the way.

Tatte - stand.

Hen - strange/odd.

Youfuku - clothes.

Yoru - night.

Migi - right.

Hashi - chopsticks.

Sake - rice wine.

Niwa - garden.

Haite - wear.

Doku - poison.

Atamagaii - clever.

Oni - ogre/demon.

Onsen - hot spring.

Kawaisou - sad.

Ki o tsuken - take care.

Kisetsu - seasons.

Soto - outside.

Tasuken - help!

Tsuyoi - strong.

Shippo - tail.

No - used in naming a term eg. sakura no ki - cherry blossom tree.

Warui - bad/evil.

Tori - bird.

Neko - cat.

Kami - god, lord ect.

Hakama - wide, long pants.

Jaz: I'm back, I'm updating, I'm back, I'm updating!!!

Sesshy: I think the audience gets the point! -.-

Jaz: Yeah, yeah! _._ = _o_ = ^.^ *Rolling on the couch eating chips*

Sesshy: What not harrasing the poor readers with a long introduction? -.-"??

Jaz: Aww shut up, I tend to be lazy when I'm hungry and besides my introductions aren't that long!

Sesshy: *Stares in disbelief*

Jaz: Well they aren't for me because I happen to be a fast reader. Heeee... ^_^

Sesshy: Great now you're hyper because of the amount of things you stuffed your face with.

Jaz: That's the whole point! Anyways here's the second chapter oh yeah and please enjoy.

Inu: At least you don't make me a jerk in this sesshy/kag story. -.-

Jaz: True but don't worry inu you're always with Kags in the other stories so don't stress.

Inu: *sighs*

**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but any new invented characters of mine I currently give permission for anyone to use as long as their identity or attitudes aren't changed. ^_^**

Chapter 2: Changes

Flashback:

Kagome had finished her shopping and was currently packing it into her large, yellow backpack when she heard a knock at the front door. Thinking it was Hojo she was about to say goodmorning politely and adress his name but was shocked when she saw who had his feet planted on the front step of her front door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she said astonished.

"Wha...what are y..you doing here?" questioned Kagome slightly confused.

End of Flashback.

Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled which scared her even more.

"I guess our previous reunion was when Inuyasha was still alive." exclaimed the demon lord and although it was strange enough to have him in her era, it scared Kagome even more to see that Sesshoumaru was actually wearing modern era clothing and that in fact he looked much, much older as if he were now in his mid-twenties.

"Huh? Wh...what do you mean still alive?" questioned Kagome now more afraid of Sesshoumaru's words then Sesshoumaru himself.

"May I come in and then I shall explain everything including the fact of why I happen to be here in your home at the moment when you know me to despise humans and be a cold, dark demon." said Sesshoumaru who happened to hit the nail right on the head.

"H...hai." stuttered Kagome as she opened the door for Sesshoumaru and led him to the living room where they sat opposite to each other.

"Hmm..., where to began. Well I guess I should start by explaining why I happen to be in the appearance I'm in now. Kagome I'm sure you've noticed that I happen to look older that what I look like in the feudal era, correct?"

"Hai."

"Then why do you think that is, shall I give you a hint? Inuyoukai such as myself live for many centuries but as we get older the longer it takes for us to age." hinted Sesshoumaru as Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean you've lived up to the modern era and are only mid-twenties for human years. Oh kami I guess that would explain your attire and everything." announced Kagome shocked beyond belief.

"Right on the mark as you always are." commented Sesshoumaru smiling at the young miko.

"What do you mean 'as I always am'?" asked Kagome as she slightly leaned forward.

"Hmm..., well I guess that I should explain myself a bit more." replied Sesshoumaru as a tint of red appeared on his cheeks, Kagome sat bolt right up after seeing his physical reaction.

"Wh...why are you blushing now I'm seriously scared!" exclaimed Kagome, moving as far back into the chair as possible but Sesshoumaru merely smiled at her antics.

"I've changed and trust me so will you." answered Sesshoumaru staring straight into the miko's beautiful murky, dark brown eyes.

"So what exactly happened for you to know so much about me?" questioned Kagome frowning slightly.

"I cannot tell you that for your future self would beat me into a pulp but she sent me here to just warn you of my brother's death which would occur tonight but you must trust me on this one even if he does die nothing extreme will happen but I may warn you that it wasn't his fault if the situation that happened to your previous self happens to you but may I warn you that even if you do travel to me in my past I shall be the same except I'll hate you less due to my brother wouldn't have been with you but hey he's grown on me now. I don't loathe Inuyasha anymore and trust me in time you will understand, but I guess that is all I am allowed to say...,"

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice that the two in the loungeroom both knew too well.

"Oh kasa Inuyasha's here already, umm... maybe we should go outside before he destroys my house in anger with you." said Kagome grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand and leading him out the back.

"Hai, that would be very wise Kagome." said Sesshoumaru allowing Kagome to pull him out the back door where the two abruptly stopped because there in the middle of the garden stood Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly discarded Sesshoumaru's hand and walked towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Wh...what's Sesshoumaru doing here and why were you holding his hand?" screamed Inuyasha towards the young miko.

"Umm...Sesshoumaru maybe you should explain your age to Inuyasha." said Kagome to the modern era inuyoukai.

"Hai. Inuyasha I am a different, older Sesshoumaru and trust me I have become much kinder."

"Kinder he says, trust me! Why the fuck would I trust an asshole like you, you hate me so you'll answer my question 'older brother' and tell me why the fuck you are here in Kagome's era and not in your own!" yelled Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Still as dim as ever I see, Inuyasha what I meant by I am older is that I am now over 5000 years old which means I have lived through the feudal era to the now modern era. My reason for being here is to warn Kagome of your death so that she may prevent it for as I assume today was the day you nearly went to hell with Kikyou but decided against it because you happen to love Kagome and haven't admitted your feelings to her yet which is why she didn't understand what you meant by 'how you felt'." exclaimed Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha stared at his older brother in shock.

"I see you and Kagome now understand, tell me Inuyasha with your sudden leave from Kikyou do you actually think she'll wait forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that tonight she plans to take you to hell with her, 'younger brother'!" replied Sesshoumaru ending his sentence in a monotoned voice.

"No she can't!" screamed Kagome in fright for Inuyasha.

"She will unless Inuyasha chooses you for a mate." exclaimed the inu-taiyoukai looking directly at his hanyou brother's eyes.

"Wha..., no I won't I won't choose between the two. I CAN'T!" screamed Inuyasha as the young miko cringed in fear.

"I...Inu...Inuyasha, I know you love Kikyou and Kikyou loves you but did you ever think that maybe I do too. Why can't you be positive for once, Inuyasha why can't you realize that Kikyou's Dead! Why can't you accept that once she's in hell she won't go away but I will for I'm still alive!" shouted Kagome, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Because Kikyou died risking her life for the sacred jewel so that she may seal me to the shikon no ki!" answered Inuyasha feeling tormented by Kagome's words.

"But Inuyasha if you really love her you will let me go but if you really love me then you will let her go, so all I ask is for you to look deep into your heart and find the one you accept!" pleaded the young miko as streams of tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't for if we died together we would go our seperate ways for we are too different. I do love you but my love for Kikyou is stronger. I'm sorry Kagome for I know this is breaking your heart, forgive me but what you and I want is impossible. Farewell my sweet miko." said Inuyasha as tears also streamed down his face as he ran into the well, yet his tears weren't as full of the amount of pain that Kagome's tears carried.

"Why Inuyasha..., WHY?" screamed Kagome feeling herself collapse to her knees as she covered her face with the palms of her hands and wept, feeling as if her world had ended right there an then.

Sesshoumaru felt tormented for he'd known this had been coming and although he'd tried to prevent it was still to no avail.

_"Inuyasha you fool, you chose that bitch over this sweet, caring young and LIVING woman."_ thought Sesshoumaru as he knelt beside Kagome and picked her up gently.

"Why? Sesshoumaru why did he do this to me?" questioned Kagome looking into his sweet and golden, caring eyes.

"I do not know but I know one thing that shall help you,"

"What's that?"

"Kagome if you wish to be happy you must go back to the feudal era and face your fears but don't worry, you will not be alone." answered Sesshoumaru, lying Kagome onto her bed which he'd easily found by following her scent.

"Now sleep Kagome but unfortunately I must take my leave. Farewell my past love." said Sesshoumaru kissing the miko's forehead as she fell into a deep sleep, Sesshoumaru then left, hoping, praying that she'd be alright.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide open as a lightning bolt crashed onto the roof. She then quickly slipped into her slippers along with her baby blue silk dressing gown. Once finished she walked down the stairs and walked outside, standing underneath the cool rain as if she were washing away her sadness but unfortunately Inuyasha's words repeated in her mind and due to the pressure Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. The young miko began to walk until she reached the well where she jumped over the edge feeling the warm, mystical blue light encase her body. Not soon after, Kagome arrived in the feudal era and once she had climbed over the edge she suddenly started to run. She ran and ran not even having a care in the world for she knew no one could stop her. She was free and as the realization hit her, she ran even faster. Never once did the miko stop and although the cuts from the branches stung her and the rain that fell upon her made her cold, she did not stop. The young miko ran until an exhausting and overwhelming feeling forced her to collapse to the hard, cold, wet and muddy ground.

To Be Continued.

(Jaz: Well that's chapter 2 done! Thank kami but I must say myself I've done very well for the beggining of this challenge and trust me quite a few secrets shall be revealed quite soon. Sesshy: As usual thank you for reading but also please do review otherwise I shall seize to exist and by calculations that WOULD be a disaster! -.-" Jaz: And as usual, what he said. ^.^" SAYOONARA FRIENDS xoxo!!!!)

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	3. Chapter 3

Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal

Inuyasha Abbreviations

Miko - priestess.

Hanyou - half demon.

Inuyasha - dog demon.

Inuyoukai - full blooded dog demon (Sesshy is one).

Kitsune - fox child (Shippo is one).

Nekoyoukai - full blooded cat demon.

Nekoyasha - cat demon (Kirara is one).

Miroku - charming ect.

Sango - coral.

Kikyou - home warming, comforting ect.

(Namings)

Sama - either lady or lord (name e.g sesshomaru sama - Lord Sesshomaru).

San - polite way of saying someones name (Rin san).

Hai - yes.

Iie - no.

Kudasai - please.

Arigato - thank you.

Shikon no tama - sacred jewel of the four souls.

Jasumin - jasmine.

Sakura - cherry blossoms.

Keeto - Kate.

Haori - Inuyasha's shirt is a haori.

Kimono - a traditionally authentic japanese clothing.

Tetseiga - sword of protection.

Tenseiga - sword of the other world.

Hiraikotsu - giagantic sized boomerang.

Beads of subdugation - Inuyasha's necklace.

Miasma - evil aura.

Prayer beads - contaminate evil such as miroku's wind tunnel.

Sutras - pieces of paper Miroku uses.

Taijiya - demon slayer (Sango is one).

Samiyusho - giant insects.

Kazana - wind tunnel.

Baka - stupid, idiot ect.

Kasa - crap, shit ect.

Urusai - shut up.

Ki - tree.

Mora - forest.

Shizuka - quiet.

Hoshii - monk (Miroku is one).

Aii - love.

Watashi - I, me ect.

Wa - am, is ect.

Yakitori - baked chiken.

Nani - what.

Nande - why.

Itaii - ouch, oww ect.

Onna - woman.

Baka-onna - idiotic woman.

Daijoubu - alright.

Desu - end of sentence (full stop).

Ka - end of question (full stop and question mark eg, desu ka = ?).

Tabemono - food.

Sukina - favourite.

Omoshiroi - interesting.

Tanoshii - fun.

Yasashii - easy.

Tsumaranai - boring.

Muzukashii - Difficult.

Shinsetsu - kind/nice.

Kibishii - strict.

Soba - noodles.

Ramen - noodles in soup.

Amai - sweet.

Oishii - delicious.

Mazui - bad tasting.

Karai - salty/spicy.

Doa - door.

Mado - window.

Suwatte - sit.

Osuwari - sit (Inuyasha represents the term of this 'sit' oftenly).

Sakimasu - bloom.

Saite Imasu - is blooming

Aki - autumn.

Fuu - winter.

Haru - spring.

Natsu - summer.

Yuki - snow.

Momo - peach.

Hana - flower.

Onnanoko - girl.

Jinja - shrine.

Nugimasu - take off/remove.

Owaii - wow!

Ara - Oh!

Gomen Nasai - sorry.

Madan - flower bed.

Mare - fine.

Kodomachi - children.

Kodomo - child.

Samui - cold.

Kawaii - cute.

Kowai - scary.

Kakoii - cool.

Tokodore - by the way.

Tatte - stand.

Hen - strange/odd.

Youfuku - clothes.

Yoru - night.

Migi - right.

Hashi - chopsticks.

Sake - rice wine.

Niwa - garden.

Haite - wear.

Doku - poison.

Atamagaii - clever.

Oni - ogre/demon.

Onsen - hot spring.

Kawaisou - sad.

Ki o tsuken - take care.

Kisetsu - seasons.

Soto - outside.

Tasuken - help!

Tsuyoi - strong.

Shippo - tail.

No - used in naming a term eg. sakura no ki - cherry blossom tree.

Warui - bad/evil.

Tori - bird.

Neko - cat.

Kami - god, lord ect.

Hakama - wide, long pants.

Jaz: Hiya everyone!

Inu: I can't believe you, why the fuck did you make me choose KIKYOU!

Jaz: Calm down I warned you that it was an inu/kik and kag/sesshy! -_-"

Inu: But...but...why? .????

Jaz: To create a twist in my writing, you don't listen do you! But don't worry Kagome can be with you in evry other fanfiction and besides she chose to give up her modern era to stay with you forever in the series didn't she!

Inu: Hai you're right, gomen nasai.

Jaz: See! You just need to think positive but I guess it would be good to continue my story for the readers so to all my fanfiction fans or Sesshy obsessers please enjoy!!!! ^_^!!!!

Chapter 3:

Flashback:

The young miko began to walk until she reached the well where she jumped over the edge feeling the warm, mystical blue light encase her body. Not soon after, Kagome arrived in the feudal era and once she had climbed over the edge she suddenly started to run. She ran and ran not even having a care in the world for she knew no one could stop her. She was free and as the realization hit her, she ran even faster. Never once did the miko stop and although the cuts from the branches stung her and the rain that fell upon her made her cold, she did not stop. The young miko ran until an exhausting and overwhelming feeling forced her to collapse to the hard, cold, wet and muddy ground.

End Of Flashback

"Why!" screamed the miko as she cried through the night, eventually falling asleep from her exhausted and broken heart.

"Kagome!" shouted Kagome's tomodachi for they had been searching for the miko all night and still hadn't found her.

"Kago...," Sango suddenly stopped her antics and became quite worried and shocked for she'd found Kagome but she knew something was wrong and feared for her friend.

"Everybody over here, I found Kagome!" screamed Sango kneeling beside Kagome as she shook the young miko's fragile body.

"Kagome wake up it's Sango, Kagome...," Sango stopped speaking as the miko's eyes fluttered until they were fully open, revealing tears that had been hiding behind the eyelids of Kagome.

"Sango!" shouted Kagome as she wrapped her arms around the waste of her gentle friend.

Miroku and Koga came into the clearing except Koga let out a huge sneeze.

"Darn cold, Kagome!" shouted Koga as he ran to the young miko his tone full of care.

"Koga wh... why are you here?" muttered Kagome as more tears poured down her face.

"I was invited to the festival last night remember and when I heard that you'd gone missing I searched with your friends but if it weren't for this stupid cold and the stupid rain I would've found you with my nose ages ago." explained Koga as Kagome merely smiled at her friend.

"Sango give Kagome to me, I'll carry her back." explained Kagome as Sango removed Kagome's arms from her waist standing up.

"Hai Koga, arigato." answered Sango as Koga gently picked Kagome up, his right arm supporting the miko's legs and his left arm bracing the miko's fragile and shaken arms.

"Kagome what happened?" whispered Koga his eyes full of worry for his wonderful friend.

"Can I tell you later?" asked Kagome, her eyes swelling up with more droplets of pain.

"Hai but daijoubu desu ka?" questioned Koga hoping, praying that she was alright.

"Daijoubu desu. Arigato Koga." replied Kagome smiling kindly at her wolf friend.

"Come on lets take you back to the village Kagome." exclaimed Sango as Shippo looked troubled for he could smell two familiar scents on Kagome and one was the saliva of the hanyou's half brother.

_"Strange." _thought Shippo as a frown of frustration appeared on his usually happy and cheerful face.

The group headed back to the village not daring to say a word about last night's happenings to Kagome, for they knew about what Inuyasha had done and they knew he'd told Kagome too. This fact is because Inuyasha had confronted his friends last night and said his goodbyes telling them to take care of Kagome.

Koga soon entered the hut, carrying an exhausted Kagome.

"Kagome where have ye been?" questioned Kaede as she ushered the young miko to a small futon that the villagers ahd made for the kind and gentle miko.

"Can I tell you later?" asked Kagome with pain filled eyes.

"Hai but for now you should rest and everyoe else please come with me except for Maya, you stay here with Kagome."

"Hai Kaede sama." answered Maya as the others exited the hut and walked into another hut where they usually discussed things.

"Where did ye find her?" asked Kaede brewing up some jasumin tea.

"We found her collapsed far west of the forest and she'd been crying deeply for when she opened her eyes more tears had fallen down her cheeks." explained Sango as Kaede merely nodded.

"What about ye Shippo for ye seem troubled about something?" asked Kaede as Shippo looked up at the old miko.

"I'm not sure but I can smell Sesshoumaru's scent on Kagome but it isn't himself from this era, no he smells...older." exclaimed Shippo as everyone's eyes widened.

"How is this possible?" questioned Sango as Miroku became deep in thought.

"Shippo when you say older you mean his future self right?"

"Hai."

"Then how about I explain as to why this is possible but before I explain I need more knowledge so Shippo exactly what parts of Sesshoumaru are on Kagome?"

"Well mainly his hands, his chest and a little bit of saliva which I smelled on her forehead." explained Shippo as everybody's eyes widened even more.

"Hmm..., it seems that more or less likely that this Sesshoumaru is his future self and that he has changed a lot but with the saliva then maybe Shippo you could ask Kagome about that when she or if she's feeling open enough to explain the situation." exclaimed Miroku as everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hai Miroku sama I shall do that when she is open enough to tell me but for now lets let Kagome sama rest for I know she's tired." said Shippo and everybody once again nodded in agreement yet they all thought the same word with agony, 'Kagome'.

To Be Continued

(Jaz: Chapter 3 finally over! Plz review to read more I know secrets were meant to be revealed this chapter but it got too long so in future they shall be revealed for I promise but gotta go now and Sesshy says hi. SAYOONARA WA TOMODACHI! ^_^!!)

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	4. Chapter 4

Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal

Inuyasha Abbreviations

Miko - priestess.

Hanyou - half demon.

Inuyasha - dog demon.

Inuyoukai - full blooded dog demon (Sesshy is one).

Kitsune - fox child (Shippo is one).

Nekoyoukai - full blooded cat demon.

Nekoyasha - cat demon (Kirara is one).

Miroku - charming ect.

Sango - coral.

Kikyou - home warming, comforting ect.

(Namings)

Sama - either lady or lord (name e.g sesshomaru sama - Lord Sesshomaru).

San - polite way of saying someones name (Rin san).

Hai - yes.

Iie - no.

Kudasai - please.

Arigato - thank you.

Shikon no tama - sacred jewel of the four souls.

Jasumin - jasmine.

Sakura - cherry blossoms.

Keeto - Kate.

Haori - Inuyasha's shirt is a haori.

Kimono - a traditionally authentic japanese clothing.

Tetseiga - sword of protection.

Tenseiga - sword of the other world.

Hiraikotsu - giagantic sized boomerang.

Beads of subdugation - Inuyasha's necklace.

Miasma - evil aura.

Prayer beads - contaminate evil such as miroku's wind tunnel.

Sutras - pieces of paper Miroku uses.

Taijiya - demon slayer (Sango is one).

Samiyusho - giant insects.

Kazana - wind tunnel.

Baka - stupid, idiot ect.

Kasa - crap, shit ect.

Urusai - shut up.

Ki - tree.

Mora - forest.

Shizuka - quiet.

Hoshii - monk (Miroku is one).

Aii - love.

Watashi - I, me ect.

Wa - am, is ect.

Yakitori - baked chiken.

Nani - what.

Nande - why.

Itaii - ouch, oww ect.

Onna - woman.

Baka-onna - idiotic woman.

Daijoubu - alright.

Desu - end of sentence (full stop).

Ka - end of question (full stop and question mark eg, desu ka = ?).

Tabemono - food.

Sukina - favourite.

Omoshiroi - interesting.

Tanoshii - fun.

Yasashii - easy.

Tsumaranai - boring.

Muzukashii - Difficult.

Shinsetsu - kind/nice.

Kibishii - strict.

Soba - noodles.

Ramen - noodles in soup.

Amai - sweet.

Oishii - delicious.

Mazui - bad tasting.

Karai - salty/spicy.

Doa - door.

Mado - window.

Suwatte - sit.

Osuwari - sit (Inuyasha represents the term of this 'sit' oftenly).

Sakimasu - bloom.

Saite Imasu - is blooming

Aki - autumn.

Fuu - winter.

Haru - spring.

Natsu - summer.

Yuki - snow.

Momo - peach.

Hana - flower.

Onnanoko - girl.

Jinja - shrine.

Nugimasu - take off/remove.

Owaii - wow!

Ara - Oh!

Gomen Nasai - sorry.

Madan - flower bed.

Mare - fine.

Kodomachi - children.

Kodomo - child.

Samui - cold.

Kawaii - cute.

Kowai - scary.

Kakoii - cool.

Tokodore - by the way.

Tatte - stand.

Hen - strange/odd.

Youfuku - clothes.

Yoru - night.

Migi - right.

Hashi - chopsticks.

Sake - rice wine.

Niwa - garden.

Haite - wear.

Doku - poison.

Atamagaii - clever.

Oni - ogre/demon.

Onsen - hot spring.

Kawaisou - sad.

Ki o tsuken - take care.

Kisetsu - seasons.

Soto - outside.

Tasuken - help!

Tsuyoi - strong.

Shippo - tail.

No - used in naming a term eg. sakura no ki - cherry blossom tree.

Warui - bad/evil.

Tori - bird.

Neko - cat.

Kami - god, lord ect.

Hakama - wide, long pants.

Damaru - be silent

Jaz: Oki Doki lets just make this quick, hi friends and fanfic obsessers!

Sesshy: Hai we all say konnichiwa but Jasumin wants to write right away for she's got a brilliant scene coming up and trust my nose for she doesn't lie and admits that it will be great which is why there's a short intro so just read for the kami of kamis. -.-"

Gabi: Listen to Sessho kun!

Jaz: Hai listen to them both but as usual, ENJOY!!! ^_^

**Don't own inu characters Rumiko's creator of 'em, WE ALL GET IT!!!!!!!! -.-##### Can use my characters but don't change anything 'bout 'em plz!!!!!!**

Chapter 4: A New Journey, All Alone

Kagome had taken much rest since the incident and as a token of her gratitude she helped Kaede and Shippo in their field work. The young miko had found out what her friends knew about what happened to Inuyasha for they had told her and she was grateful that he did at least say goodbye to them. Kagome knew it was time she moved on and today she planned on answering everyones questions by replaying what happened that evening through her own words. When everyone was settled down eating breakfast, Kagome took this as her chance to speak everyone which included to her wolf friend, Koga.

"Damaru kudasai?" asked the young miko patiently as eveyone turned to listen to what she wanted to say.

"I need to tell you about the situation that happened to me when Inuyasha... left." exclaimed Kagome as they allk looked at her with pitiful expressions knowing that a once cheerful morning would become tainted with a recent historical event between Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Kagome after your explanation may I ask you something in private?" asked Shippo feeling sorrowful around the young miko who was like a second mother to him.

"Hai Shippo kun, you may but I shall now tell you exactly what happened...," Kagome told her friends everything including why Sesshoumaru had visited her, she explained it in every detail possible too.

When she'd finished speaking, the group looked at their friend in wonder as to what she'd just told them.

"Umm... Shippo you wanted to confront me with a certain question in private?"

"Hai Kagome sama, come." exclaimed Shippo leadng the miko into the other hut where her futon lay.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome staring at her friend's beautiful green eyes.

"Well you know how I can smell really well with my nose...,"

"Yeah?"

"Umm... may I ask why I could smell Sesshoumaru sama's saliva on your forehead?" questioned Shippo as Kagome frowned in frustration.

"Kagome...,"

"Oh sorry Shippo and to answer your question well I think I remeber now for well...," Kagome's cheeks suddenly became flustered.

"Oh my, wait... Shippo I definitely remember now he actually kissed me on my forehead becaus ethat was when he was saying his goodbye and well he also said 'farewell my past love' to me! Oh kami! Umm... Shippo can you tell the others this and then send Sango in here alone, for I have a favour to ask of her." exclaimed Kagome as Shippo nodded and rushed back into the hut where his friends were.

Kagome sat on her futon with her legs wrapped around her arms, thinking. She was interrupted in her thoughts when Sango entered the room.

"Kagome...?"

"Oh Sango, umm... oh right! Can you take me to Sesshoumaru sama's castle tomorrow for I think if I see his past self then some things will be explained."

"Hai Kagome but are you sure about this? I mean the future Sesshoumaru is king and gentle but his past self... well you know what he's like. So are you absolutely sure about this?" questioned the taijiya looking into her modern era friend's eyes.

"Hai I'm positively sure but before we go tomorrow, do you have any attire that I may use?"

"Hai kagome chan, I have a pair of lime green hakamas and a sakura coloured haori." exclaimed Sango as Kagome smiled at her best and true friend.

"Arigato Sango." said the young miko as she hugged the taijiya.

"Your welcome Kagome chan but I better go back and explain to the others, you just get some rest for we'll have to leave fairly early tomorrow especially since it's the west we must travel to." elaborated Sango and Kagome agreed with her friend's suggestion as she quickly fell asleep.

The rest of the evening had gone uneventful and the young miko had received plenty of well needed rest.

"Kagome." muttered the taijiya in attempt to awake her tomodachi from her slumber yet all that occured was a small moan that the young miko had produced.

"Kagome." said Sango a little bit louder whilst slightly shaking the young miko's shoulders.

"Mmm...," mumbled Kagome as her eyelids slightly batted, only managing to open halfway.

"Kagome it's me Sango, you need to get up now so that we can leave shortly!" exclaimed Sango as the miko sat upright slowly.

"Oh Sango, 'morning did you fare well in your rest last night?" questioned Kagome a little more awake as her tone changed slightly cheerful.

"Hai Kagome chan. I had a very peaceful sleep last night but would you mind getting that little behind of yours out of bed so that we may be able to leave as planned?" requested the taijiya as her patience started to ware.

"Okay but my behind is not little if you must know for I'm an average size for my age in my era so please do not say that I have a little behind in the future!" replied the young miko stiffling giggles as the taijiya merely smiled at her friends somewhat attempt in sarcastic cheerfulness.

"Only if you get whatever size of your behind out of this futon right now!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied the young miko, her voice quite frantic from the taijiya's persistent nagging.  
"Good, oh and breakfast will be ready soon so you better hurry if you want any for the others are mighty hungry today especially from all of the work they've been doing lately." exclaimed Sango causing Kagome to smile at her friend's warning.

"I'll be sure to be quick then." answered the young miko whilst the taijiya left so Kagome would be able to change into the attire which her friend had been quite generous of to lend her.

It did not take long for Kagome to dress into her new apparel for the young miko had to admit that she was fairly hungry especially since her appetite hadn't been at it's best since her friends leaving of her world.

"Inuyasha I still miss you." muttered the young miko as she paused to think about his last words to her, _farewell my sweet miko_, was what the hanyou had said before leaving Kagome on that particulary miserable day which had started off as a general day that she spent with the hanyou which was how it seemed until it had all changed quite quickly.

"No..., even though I still miss him I musn't let it harm me! It's like Sesshoumaru said, to just face my fears for I wouldn't be alone...," Kagome muttered to herself but all of her focus on the subject was tramped on when Sango yelled out to her friend saying that breakfast was ready.  
"Okay, I'll be right there!" shouted Kagome as she exited the hut and walked into another whilst accepting the bowl that was held in front of her.

"Arigato Miroku sama." said the young miko smiling at the wonderful rice with chicken and vegetable stew, that her friends had cooked up that morning.

"Well now that we all have our food lets eat!" shouted Kagome feeling slightly peckish for the wonderful meal that she quickly consumed in her hunger.

Her four friends stared in shock at the young miko's sudden change of appetite.

"What I thought you guys were hungry." exclaimed the miko after finishing a second bowl.

"Oh right, yeah we're hungry, we're very hungry." retorted her friends as their pace of speech fastened before they finally settled down and ate their own meals.

Breakfast lasted for around fifteen minutes until Sango decided that it was time for her and Kagome to make leave.

"Well see you!" said Kagome as the taijiya helped her aboard her feline friend.

"Hai jamata." exclaimed Sango after climbing onto the front of Kirara's back.

"Sayoonara!" shouted the taijiya and miko's friends as the two floated into the air and started drifting with the wind.

"Bye!" shouted Kagome and Sango until they could no longer see their dear tomodachi.

The two friends flew in silence for a couple of minutes until the taijiya spoke.

"So I know this might not be the best time but what are you going to do with the shikon no tama?" asked Sango looking back at her friends as Kagome sighed.

"For that matter I don't know." answered the young miko truthfully.

"Well lets hope that after your visit with Sesshoumaru sama, some things might be clearer." implied Sango.

"Hai." muttered Kagome becoming lost in thought about what she would tell Sesshoumaru especially since he wasn't anything like his future self.

_"Sango's right, I need to clear things first. Why did you do this to me Inuyasha? Why must I suffer so? I loved you and you... you left me for her...! No! Don't think that way Kagome, just relax and think about what to say when we see Sesshy, Sesshoumaru, I meant to say, no, I meant to think Sesshoumaru. Why did I call him Sesshy, why di...,"_ Kagome trailed from her thoughts when she was confronted with a scene ahead, for there was Rin, Jaken and,

"Sesshoumaru sama, look there he is Sango." exclaimed Kagome pointing towards the tai-inuyoukai beneath the trees.

"Hai, Kirara take us there." ordered Sango as the nekoyoukai flew the two companions to the clearing where Sesshoumaru was.

They'd soon landed and as Kagome slid off Kirara, she was quickly confronted with the angry and annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, why do you bother this Sesshoumaru?" demanded the inuyoukai lord as Kagome jumped from his cold and fearsome voice.

"Because there are some things that I must discuss with you." replied Kagome, remaining fairly calm.

"Where's the hanyou, I thought for sure he'd never leave you alone." sneered Sesshoumaru as Kagome frowned.

"He is part of the things I must discuss which happen to involve you Sesshoumaru sama." explained Kagome, feeling her anger suddenly rise to a boiling point at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Explain." replied Sesshoumaru, allowing Kagome to continue her disscussion,

"I've met your future self, Sesshoumaru." said the young miko as Sesshoumaru frowned and took another step closer to Kagome.

"Jaken, Rin, leave." ordered Sesshoumaru as the two followers bowed and left their lord to his business.

"Continue miko." ordered Sesshoumaru as Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru.

"It is a long explanation Sesshoumaru so do as you wish before I continue." explained Kagome as Sesshoumaru sat under a tree where Ah-Un lay, Kagome once again began to continue her explanation.

"As said I've met your future self but I shall explain how this happened and why you were there to begin with. Inuyasha and I had fighted again over whether or not I should return to my time and in the end I'd won due to I'd called him a baka, therefore I was able to return to my time, the modern era. When I was refilling my bag someone knocked at the door. Thinking it was a friend from my time, I immediately opened the door but it was not who I'd thought it to be, no, Sesshoumaru it was your future self. At first I was shocked by your appearance and also the fact that you were at my front door in the modern era but when you explained to me your reasons I partially understood, yet how you changed so much I think is linked to the fact that Inuyasha is now dead and in hell." explained Kagome suddenly feeling many tears slide down her cheeks.

"You say Inuyasha is dead, how?" asked Sesshoumaru frowning.

"He chose Kikyou." muttered Kagome trying her best not to cry.

"Portray, I do not understand." replied Sesshoumaru as Sango sighed.

"Sesshoumaru tell me is Inuyasha's aura even visible at sight to you? Why do you think that is, you remember Kikyou don't you? Because if you do I'm sure you'd have noticed that she was a dead walking amongst the living and her reason for doing so was to take Inuyasha to the depths of hell. Now do you understand by what Kagome meant?" exaggurated Sango, visibly angry and annoyed.

"I did not ask you taijiya, but I now understand." retorted Sesshoumaru staring at Kagome.

_"It seems I have less matters to take care of."_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, what was my purpose of visiting you in the future?" asked Sesshoumaru as Kagome rose her now saddened head.

"To warn Inuyasha and I. Sesshoumaru I doubt you'd believe this but you came to prevent Inuyasha's death. I know it sounds obscurd but like I said, you'd changed in many ways. Somehow you knew about the situation between Inuyasha and Kikyou and you came to me to prevent it but in the end Inuyasha still chose to go with Kikyou except your future self had known him to be taken to hell by Kikyou when he didn't want to. I am still very confused about this but your future self told me that the patterns would unfold once I saw you, yet he warned me you'd have not changed and would be as much of a killing perfection as you were before. Despite my fears I have confronted you Sesshoumaru sama and if you don't want to accept this, then tell me why my scent isn't entailed with lies?" confronted Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Is that all there is to tell me or is there more that happened?" questioned Sesshoumaru as Kagome blushed.

"Not necessarilly for other things occured but I do not wish to tell you for they are not important." explained the young miko as the inuyoukai became immensilly confused.

"Miko, you shall accompany this Sesshoumaru back to the palace where we shall discuss further matters and if your companion wishes, she may accompany you." said Sesshoumaru prepared to find out more information.

"Hai, Sango?" asked Kagome as her friend sighed.

"Kagome you must do this on your own for I have a child on the way." explained Sango as Kagome's eyes lit up with joy as tears sprung around the lids of the young miko's eye sockets.

"Oh Sango that's wonderful! But I guess I should let you go. Sayoonara tomodachi." exclaimed Kagome.

"Hai, sayoonara Kagome chan." replied Sango before aboarding Kirara and leaving her friend with the youkai prince of the west.

"Come." ordered Sesshoumaru as Kagome steadilly walked towards him.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

(That's chapter 4 done , yipee! Oh by the way Sesshy couldn't smell himself on Kagome due to it's been ages since the happening of Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyou! Review peeps, I shall write more soon! BYE BYE!! ^_^").


	5. Chapter 5

Yin & Yang - Trust & Betrayal

Jaz: Hiya peeps this is my 5th chapter I hope you appreciate it and have a merry Christmas!

I'm not putting up abbreviations anymore, it's too annoying!

Don't own Inuyasha etc. Rumiko takahashi created it!

Chapter 5: Discoveries, The Ice Prince Becomes Warmer

Recap

"Kagome you must do this on your own for I have a child on the way." explained Sango as Kagome's eyes lit up with joy as tears sprung around the lids of the young miko's eye sockets.

"Oh Sango that's wonderful! But I guess I should let you go. Sayoonara tomodachi." exclaimed Kagome.

"Hai,sayoonara Kagome chan." replied Sango before aboarding Kirara and leaving her friend with the youkai prince of the west.

"Come." ordered Sesshoumaru as Kagome steadily walked towards him.

End Of Recap

~ ~ - ~ ~

Kagome was shocked to say the least, she never thought of Sesshoumaru to be kind to a human especially a human miko! It scared her because here she was flying thirteen thousand feet above the ground being held by Sesshoumaru's arm which happened to be around her waist as she clung to his haori fearing for her life. Kagome was afraid of heights and immensely feared the demon lord which held her and that was another thing, she never expected the ice prince would hold her let alone touch her!

'I am not scared of heights. I am not a million feet above the ground. And I am not being held by Sesshoumaru sama!', Kagome's mind was a roller coaster which happened to try and focus on what was true but in her mind was not.

Sesshoumaru usually preferred the smell of a humans fear but this miko's scent was exasperating and he knew he had to somehow calm her so the scent of strawberries, vanilla and jasmine could return.

"Miko, it is a fair distance to the palace. You may converse this Sesshoumaru with any questions if you wish." stated the lord feeling her become confused.

'Did Sesshoumaru actually just say I could ask him any question I wish, why I think he did Kagome he most certainly did! But what should I ask him? Wait I know, I'll ask this Sesshoumaru about him such as what he can explain to me about inuyoukai. Yep I'm definitely going to use that question!', Sesshoumaru was actually interested in what the miko would ask especially since it was rare or more like never that he'd actually talk to a human but he found Rin and this mortal girl were acceptable yet he was clueless as to why he felt it to be acceptable.

"Sesshoumaru sama, would you mind explaining to me about inuyoukai, like how you live and what rules or training you must follow especially if you are a lord because it seems that's what I'm truly curious to know about." said Kagome as she lifted her head to look at the marvelous inuyoukai which kept a strong held on her fragile body.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment on whether or not he should answer her but as he sensed the miko's curiosity he decided on conversing with this peculiar miko, before speaking he nodded to Kagome so she knew he would answer her questions.

"Inuyoukai such as this Sesshoumaru live for many human years and as we age older, our development slows. This Sesshoumaru is four thousand and five hundred years old yet my development is around nineteen human years. Such is the age development of inuyoukai." explained Sesshoumaru, Kagome smiling at such knowledge being given to her.

"Inuyoukai are fairly privileged then, you are a very powerful inuyoukai I imagine especially since you lived to my era. Sesshoumaru exactly how good are you at masking?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"I ask you this because you hid your aura from me in the future and the fact that I did not sense it is amazing. I guess such is the power of an inuyoukai." suggested Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Inuyoukai such as I train when we are very young, all in the aim to become more powerful so that we know our place when we are older. When father died this Sesshoumaru automatically became Lord of the Western lands, mainly because I exceeded in training as a young pup. Therefore my rank was decided immediately. Most inuyoukai train in order to produce a stronger heir when they mate. This Sesshoumaru already has developed optional heirs who shall train in order to replace my throne when I either retire or die." said Sesshoumaru, Kagome staring at his face.

"So you are mated then?", "No miko this Sesshoumaru is not mated yet I had two bitches help this Sesshoumaru to produce heirs." explained the lord as Kagome looked on in disbelief.

"But what about your sons, they don't have a mother then?" asked Kagome fearing his next words.

"They could not have a mother, no bitch would want to be this Sesshoumaru as mate due to the fact of a certain missing limb which the hanyou took from me with father's sword.", Kagome felt tears welt up in their sockets.

"How cruel so the children have no mother. That's despicable and low even for an inuyoukai. Those poor pups, Sesshoumaru sama you'll still be a good father towards them right?", tears slid down the cheeks of Kagome and Sesshoumaru felt himself want to comfort her.

"This Sesshoumaru will still be a father to his pups. I will not be as loathsome as my father and abandon my sons to run off with a human wench. I do not abandon my pack for that is an important rule we inuyoukai follow." assured Sesshoumaru as Kagome smiled and hugged the inuyoukai.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru losing a parent hurts but never receiving the love of the parent you still have hurts more. I lost my father as he ran off with another woman and abandoned my family. I know it hurts especially when you become confused and lost at why they abandoned you in the first place but when you have the support of someone else you don't hurt as much. That's why I'm glad Sesshoumaru because your sons will still have your comfort and assurance but they will still be in pain due to they have no mother. Yet at least you will be with them.", complied Kagome, soothing she and Sesshoumaru's corruptive minds.

"This Sesshoumaru suggests you rest miko. There is still along distance we must travel so that we may avoid brutal surroundings." explained Sesshoumaru as the miko nodded before closing her swollen and tired eyes shut.

The inuyoukai purred as he felt her snuggle closer to him, as the soft winds surrounded their bodies, pleasing them with it's peaceful coolness.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Sango had arrived at the village surrounded by the forest of Inuyasha and assured her friends that everything was fine, explaining to them of Sesshoumaru's decision in further discussion with the miko.

Shippo had sighed in relief for Kagome to him was the mother he'd really never had.

'Mama's okay, thank kami.', Shippo rested his body against Sango for comfort and assurance that he wasn't alone. Sango noticed the kitsune's stress and stroked his tail like her friend had done so many times.

"Sango dear, I'll go and hunt for our dinner. You stay here with Shippo and Kaede," said the houshii before kissing his beloved on the forehead and leaving her side to hunt for their meal tonight.

"Just be careful!" shouted Sango, sighing as her love turned and smiled before walking off.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru had eventually arrived at the Western Palace or it's former and proper name the Lunar Palace. Jaken sensing his presence had rushed out into the main entrance before bowing to his lord repeatably, Rin running along beside the servant holding yet another bouquet for her most favourite being in the universe.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is pleased to see you. Where has Lord Sesshoumaru been?" asked the onnanoko cheerfully, ignoring Jaken's ranting about how she shouldn't ask the lord questions and should be polite by bowing to her lord.

Everything soon was quiet as Sesshoumaru's followers anxiously awaited his response.

"This Sesshoumaru was discussing terms with the miko and this Sesshoumaru has brought her here to discuss further matters later. Jaken you are to ready the room next to this Sesshoumaru's for that will be the miko's headquarters. Go now." ordered Sesshoumaru.

"But milord isn't that...," "I said GO NOW JAKEN.", spoke the lord causing the imp to jump in fear of such a heavy stare. "Y...yes milord." replied Jaken before dashing through the halls that were not so jolly.

"Rin you will head upstairs where you will inform Misoko to prepare a bath for you.", the lord spoke softly after all Rin was not one to speak back.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama!" squealed Rin before also running off.

"Miko.", Sesshoumaru shook her shoulders as the woman's eyelids fluttered until they were open fully.

Kagome let go of the inuyoukai as she yawned and stretched her stiff muscles so they unbound and relaxed.

"You are in this Sesshoumaru's palace, come there is much to discuss." explained Sesshoumaru as the miko followed the tall and elegant demon who was oh so handsome yet Kagome felt the need to stop the treacherous feeling in her gut.

But how could she when she didn't even know the problem. What was bothering her more than usual since she had that discussion with Sesshoumaru sama. And what could she do to fix it? The miko looked at the tai-inuyoukai and then it hit her. She felt the need to help him and the only way to do so was to restore the tai-inuyoukai's lost limb, the arm which her beloved hanyou had taken from him. Somehow she would restore it because despite her human appearance he accepted her, touched her and strangely was open with her. The once pitied miko had began to heal and who helped her through such a difficult passage, why none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

To Be Continued After Christmas.

I know, I know I kinda left it on a curious wonder to how kags would heal sesshy but hey I think it's awesome and at least it's not a cliffy besides being cruel just before chrissy is so not my style (metaphorically because it's rare that I ever speak literally let alone write!). Hehheh...you know how I made Sesshoumaru tell Kagome to rest well I guess that's cuz I was listening to Bella's lullaby. '-'" Even though I love Twilight and it's series of books I just can't part with my number one interest INUYASHA! Well my number 2 interest is Japan and anything besides Inuyasha that basically evolves around it so yeah. Well In around an hour or so I will post up my Xmas present to you, it's a Christmas story between sesshy and kags, YAY!!! But if you're not a fan of that coupling there's still miroku and sango so yeah... MEREE ehem sorry meant to say MERRY CHRISTMAS TOMODACHI AND MY FELLOW READERS ESPECIALLY juusan'ya, Warrior Princess Kassie, Emerald of the Emerald, samy001 and upside-down-boat! I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust

Hello my fans and friends or should I really say my fellow readers! OMFG!!!! I love every single person who has reviewed on any of my stories, I feel so special and I only joined up last week! I thank you all, really every single one of you has kept me writing and uploading ASAP! even over Christmas! Okay so when I gave you guys my Christmas present I wasn't expecting many reviews but the amount I've got just makes me want to hug you all but unfortunately that is absolutely impossible so instead I have a gift for all of those who reviewed and will post it up for you when I have the time. Just to let you know it's really funny and I'm sure you'll piss yourself laughing, excuse the swear words but it's just the way I feel at the moment, being over exaggerated with joy makes me a bit loony. So anyways here is the latest chapter of Yin & Yang! Yay finally she's added it even though it's 3 to 4 days after Christmas! Yeah I knew that most of you were probably thinking that. -.''' But still ENJOY oh and I don't own anything that revolves around Inuyasha although I wish I did!!!!

Chapter 6 – Unexplainable

Kagome was lead through many marble-white corridors, her feet trying to keep up with the long legged lord who would briefly slow down every time he felt she needed to catch up, as Misoko witnessed this after bathing Rin she couldn't help but smile, it was rare to ever see the lord behave as such; perhaps humans had more abilities then youkai seemed to think. It was sure proving to be good for all servants at the castle. Grinning Misoko walked away, Sesshoumaru's behaviour etched into her mind for her own amusement.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru was becoming frustrated, how long did it take for this miko to walk to the top of a palace, surely she could pick up her pace just a little bit but it seemed she was exhausted which Sesshoumaru pondered over for a moment, his pace once again slowing to allow the miko to catch up.

Yet why was she so tired, perhaps his idiotic half-brother had something to do with it, agreeing that it was a high chance for such to be the cause Sesshoumaru immediately stopped as the miko stumbled into his back. Hearing her mutter her apologies Sesshoumaru quickly turned around to find the miko rubbing her head.

"Eh, what is your back made of Sesshoumaru, it's as hard as metal. Oops I'm sorry about what I just said but although it really hurt I shouldn't have," "Kagome you are exhausted portray would you mind explaining to this Sesshoumaru why you are in such an ill condition?" asked Sesshoumaru Kagome looking up towards his face, herself visually petrified at the inuyoukai's question.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss such if you were seated comfortably, will you allow this Sesshoumaru to carry you the rest of the way miko?" asked Sesshoumaru, Kagome merely nodded in reply. Sesshoumaru then swept his arm around her waist and leaped gracefully to the top of the palace's floor. Kagome had quickly grabbed her arms around the taiyoukai's neck when they'd jumped but now they were safely footed on the ground she quickly released her hold and turned away, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Come miko, the entrance to this Sesshoumaru's study is only a few corridors from where we stand.", explained Sesshoumaru before walking in another direction, Kagome trailing behind him.

After walking through three corridors they soon came to a halt at the most largest, bronze door to ever be seen throughout Japan. Sesshoumaru quickly pushed his hand on its large handle and gracefully pushed, the door sliding open as a breeze flew into the room filled with scrolls, cushions, weapons and many jars of ink. Sesshoumaru held an arm out, motioning for the miko to enter which Kagome did. Entering the massive room she wondered if in here she'd be able to find information about healing, deciding that after their discussion she would ask Sesshoumaru such.

Sesshoumaru noticed the miko become deep in thought, deciding that now was not the time for pondering he sat on his usual silk cushion before patting the other cushion in front of him. Kagome snapped out of her daze and sat upon the offered silk, purple cushion.

"Kagome once you are comfortable I would like you to tell me exactly what happened through every description possible. I need to understand the situation so I can comprehend exactly what has happened between now and then." explained Sesshoumaru, Kagome lying onto her stomach, her head propped up on the cushion she once sat on and closed her eyes, thinking of how she would explain what had happened she decided to be truthful and that it would be easier to explain with her eyes shut.

"Is it okay if I explain how Inuyasha and I met so it's more understanding.?" asked Kagome, "If you believe it will have a purpose for understanding things, yes." replied Sesshoumaru as Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou had once been enemies but they became closer to each other over time. Kikyou had promised to bless Inuyasha with a wish to become human yet on the day they were meant to meet, Naraku had interfered, he was once a bandit called Onigumo who had been burnt severely yet he fell in love with a priestess who happened to tend to his ill wounds, that very same priestess happened to already love someone else. So when Inuyasha went to meet Kikyou she never came but that was because Naraku had taken the form of Inuaysha and had slashed Kikyou so blood covered almost dead body. Naraku had then taken the jewel and had placed it back where it was originally placed, in the shrine within the village. When Inuyasha found that Kikyou never came he ran into the village and took the jewel, thinking Kikyou was somewhere else waiting for him he used it as his chance to take the jewel himself. When he ran through the forest in search of Kikyou, he was shot to a tree by the very same miko he happened to be looking for. Kikyou had just shot Inuyasha when he'd done nothing but Kikyou had been tricked and fooled by Naraku as Inuyasha had been. Despite her lack of trust Inuyasha still loved Kikyou. It was exactly three years ago that I was turning fifteen yet when my cat ran down the well I'd entered the very same well which contained a portal. The portal sent me back five hundred years into the past where I found a boy pinned to the sacred tree by an arrow. But the boy was strange for he had no human ears instead I found dog ears upon his head and claws on his fingers. I'd actually played with his ears but had been kidnapped not shortly after when villagers found me near the sealed body of Inuyasha. It was then I'd met Kaede who was Kikyou's younger sister, she'd explained to me that I looked very similar to Kikyou and said that I may be her reincarnation, thinking that it was just all too weird to believe I decided to stay put until I could understand everything but my idea became too hard when Mistress Centipede came after me for the shikon jewel which was embed into my body. Deciding if I didn't run from thew village, many would get hurt so I ran into the forest of Inuyasha, blindly not knowing where I was going. When I found that I'd run to where Inuyasha was pinned I was shocked to see he was awake and then he suddenly started calling me Kikyou. I obviously corrected him, oblivious that Mistress Centipede was still after the jewel. When Mistress Centipede wrapped her self around Inuyasha and I, it was then I became scared. Inuyasha after many attempts convinced me to release him, so he killed Mistress Centipede. Soon after he learned that I carried the jewel, he came after me, intent on killing me for the jewel but fortunately Kaede placed the beads of subjugation around his neck and due to there was little time to think of a word to subjugate Inuyasha I found that due to he had dog ears, well I chose the word of 'Sit'. It was then Inuyasha was thrown to the ground or more like throught the bridge which he was currently standing upon. I re-obtained the jewel yet had managed to shatter it not soon after, trying to kill a bird demon which had taken the jewel. And so that was when Inuyasha and I had to really work together and obtain the rest of the jewel. I still have to wish upon it, yet I don't know what to wish for.", Kagome froze in her speech remembering that Sesshoumaru didn't have both his arms and she still had yet to use her wish. She smiled a knowing smile after all it was fairly easy when you put two and two together, she now had her solution to both problems; remembering that she had yet to finish telling her story she recovered he recent thoughts before speaking.

"So we traveled in search for the jewel shards, on the way we met more allies who soon became our friends. Tetseiga has become very useful in our battles, it was put to much good use but Inuyasha must've rid himself of it before he died because I can still sense the swords aura in this world but I'm unsure as to where it lies. As I was saying, the sword had been very useful, you of course were there when we defeated Naraku so you know what happened and how we reattained the shikon jewel. Soon after the village under care of Kaede wanted to have a celebration for our victory, yet I decided to go home to my time so that I may get supplies for the festivity. Inuyasha had once again, like many times, tried to keep me in this era. I of course had enough of it and got really annoyed so after calling him a baka I was relieved he backed down. Yet if I'd known that he was going to leave me I probably would've never said such a harsh thing," tears poured down Kagome's face sobs escaping her mouth every occasional second when she would open her mouth to breathe deeply.

"So when I returned to my era I started packing things for the festivities, when someone knocked at the door I thought it was my friend Hojo from school because in my era it is required that every human must attend school until they graduate, I of course due to missing so much school had to make up excuses of being ill for when I would come to this era; Hojo would usually bring some cure for the illnesses made up in my absence so when I opened the door what I did not expect was to see you Sesshoumaru. For there you stood smiling at me and yet you looked older, more mid-twenties than early adulthood, you also wore clothes from my era which I found just unbelievable. I said your name and then asked what you were doing there. You then chuckled, amused for some reason which scared me even more, you then said that you guessed our previous reunion was when you were alive. I then asked what you meant by still alive and you asked if I would let you inside so that you could explain why you were standing outside my door in my era when I knew you to be a cold and dark demon. I obviously complied and led your older-self into the lounge room, where I showed you to a seat for comfort before allowing you to continue your explanation. You then decided to begin on your appearance like why you were older than I knew you to be, giving me hints I pretty much figured you'd lived up to the modern era. You then said I was 'right on the mark as I always am', which made me confused even more. Asking what you meant, a blush appeared on your cheeks at my question; you then said that you had changed and that so will I. I then asked what had happened for you to know so much about me. You then said you couldn't tell me for my future self would beat you into a pulp, yet again your future self managed to confuse me even more. Your future self then explained that my future self had sent you there to warn me of Inuyasha's death. You then said the following words;

_**I may warn you that it wasn't his fault if the situation that happened to your previous self happens to you but may I warn you that even if you do travel to me in my past I shall be the same except I'll hate you less due to my brother wouldn't have been with you but hey he's grown on me now. I don't loathe Inuyasha anymore and trust me in time you will understand, but I guess that is all I am allowed to say.**_

The fact that you said what you did made me believe that you had changed a lot. Soon our conversation was interrupted for Inuyasha had come to my era, he is the only one who can travel to my era due the connection through his beads of subjugation. I suggested we go outside so that Inuyasha didn't destroy my house in ferocious anger and you agreed, complying I took your hand and led you outside near the well. When we arrived outside I let go of your hand and walked towards Inuyasha, saying his name in attempt to soothe his mind from the scene he'd just witnessed. Inuyasha then screamed the question I thought he would for he asked me why you were there and why I was holding your hand. I then suggested you explained to Inuyasha your age and you complied smiling. You then told Inuyasha that you were a different and older Sesshoumaru and also said for him to trust you., Inuyasha of course became more foul mouthed at those words; I quote the following words of what Inuyasha said,

_Kinder he says, trust me! Why the fuck would I trust an asshole like you, you hate me so you'll answer my question 'older brother' and tell me why the fuck you are here in Kagome's era and not in your own!_

You then said he was as dim as ever and explained that you were over 5000 years old and that you had lived through the feudal era and into the modern. You then said something that neither Inuyasha nor I expected and it really hurt me to hear them sou said the following words,

_My reason for being here is to warn Kagome of your death so that she may prevent it for as I assume today was the day you nearly went to hell with Kikyou but decided against it because you happen to love Kagome and haven't admitted your feelings to her yet which is why she didn't understand what you meant by 'how you felt'._

After some silence you continued saying that you saw that Inuyasha and I now understood, then you told Inuyasha tell you that with his sudden with leave from Kikyou that he'd actually think she'll wait forever? Inuyasha then asked what you meant, you became serious and said that Kikyou planned to take him into hell that very night. I became very frightened and screamed that she couldn't. You then said that she would unless Inuyasha chose me for a mate, it was then I became really upset and in truth my fears turned directions for the worse which was exactly what happened, Inuyasha had left me for Kikyou and I'd cried, you'd soothed my pain and had told me that I must go back to the feudal era and face my fears, that fear being you and my friends. You had then lifted me before carrying my tired body to my bedroom where you lay me upon my futon. I was half-asleep before you kissed me on the forehead and said _farewell my past love. _I thought that part had been delusional until Shippo asked me why a faint scent of your saliva was on me, it was then I realized that I hadn't been delusional. So here I am confronting you with the situation which had occurred between your future self and I." explained Kagome, finally looking towards the taiyoukai, her eyes opening as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru sat there partially shocked but then he remembered his question he'd asked the miko earlier.

"Miko you forgot to explain to this Sesshoumaru why you were in such an ill condition." reminded Sesshoumaru Kagome looking down once again.

"I have not been faring to well at the lost of Inuyasha, even though he chose Kikyou I still see him as an elder brother which I never had. He was family and now that he's gone I feel like I just lost my father again." explained Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Miko, the feeling you have runs through our inu-beast's nature, Inuyasha was the alpha of your pack and you were the alpha female, losing your partner in pack causes much pain to be inflicted. When such a situation happens it is the brother or father who takes in the lost alpha female and her pack, therefore you are now part of this Sesshoumaru's ward along with the comrades who travel with you. You will forever be under this Sesshoumaru's protection." explained Sesshoumaru as Kagome cried before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the inuyoukai, not having a care in the world on whether or not he was a big scary demon. Sesshoumaru looked upon the miko who wept in his chest amazed, she has no fear around him which he did not find irritating, it was understandable she'd been abandoned and he, Sesshoumaru hadn't rejected her like her other alpha partner, no he'd accepted her and had given her protection on his own free will. Sighing he stood and wrapped his arm around the miko's waist before lifting her feet off of the ground and carrying her gently through the room and to it's outer corridor, then walking down many pavements and stairs, he came to another room which lay next to his, sliding open the shoji, he walked in and gently settled the tired miko on the futon.

"Rest, if you need this Sesshoumaru I am through that shoji but if you need Rin whop is the young girl under my protection she is through the other shoji. I shall introduce you formally to my pups tomorrow when you are well-rested, bathed and fed. Is that understood?" asked Sesshoumaru gently as Kagome nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru will leave you to rest than." spoke Sesshoumaru softly before sliding open the shoji connected between his and Kagome's room; and leaving the miko to sleep.

Kagome sighed before leaving the futon and opening what she found to be a wardrobe, sliding it's oak-brown doors open she found it filled with many beautiful yukata, kimono, haori and hakama. Digging through the pile she found a light pink yukata for sleeping, so sliding out of the spare clothes Sango had lent her, she redressed into the yukata before making her way back to the futon and sliding beneath it's silk covers, falling into a restful sleep, a soft smile adorning her face, representing the euphoric feeling inside her for the future Sesshoumaru was correct, she would be alright if she faced her fears. Sighing Kagome fell asleep, dreaming of the happy futures for her.

To Be Continued.

Yes I know the chapter wasn't as long as expected but at least it was something, I'm pretty sure you've figured out how she fixes sesshy's arm, if not well then I'm sorry but you'll have to wait what happens or BLOODY FIGURE IT OUT B4 THEN!!!! Sorry after the past days being very stressful due to a CERTAIN CHAPTER!!! Then you'd understand. Promise to update soon Plz Read & Review – R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	7. Chapter 7

Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust

Abbreviations:

Bara – Rose

Nekomata – Demon Cat

Miko – Priestess

Houshii – Monk

Youkai Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Hanyou – Half-breed

Youkai – Demon

Taiyoukai – Full Blooded Demon

Inuyoukai – Dog Demon

Onsen – hot spring

Sumire – Violet [flower]

Hi – waves excitingly – OMG!!! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, made this story or I Jazu a favourite! I LOVE YOU ALL! /^o^\ Woof: Sesshou-pup agrees! Yes and this is the next chapter, Hmm...oh! BTW! Kagome meets Sesshou's PUPS in this one, and they're really cute, yet they're also really smart and can already talk but that's all I'm saying!

BTW if you haven't already, I need you to read this story!!! It's called The Present History and is by xoaimsxo92

PLEASE READ IT FOR HER SAKE and if any of my fellow readers wish for me to mention them so they can get more, reviewers I SHALL! So just let me know!

ENJOY WUV JAZU XOXO /^.^\!!!

Chapter 7 – The Meeting Of A Taiyoukai's Family

Kagome opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling, her arms thrashed around the smooth, red, silken sheets; her ebony locks above her head freely. Sighing she remembered the events of yesterday; bringing her hands to her face, she wiped away what remained of the crusty substance from her sore eyes. Lifting herself from the sheets so she sat, her lags spawned across floor as her arms flailed over the futon's surface. Sighing she stretched her muscles, never had she slept so well for weeks.

Feeling the presence of Sesshoumaru waiting outside she stood to her full posture before he entered through the same shoji to his room.

"Miko, Misoko will be here soon to direct you to the onsen where you shall bathe with Rin. After you will attend Rin and have breakfast. Then I will introduce you to my pups." explained Sesshoumaru, his voice stern and cold.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama." answered Kagome bowing her respect before abruptly turning and collecting the kimono to her approve.

Sesshoumaru stood there patiently and watched as the miko chose a sufficient kimono and yukata, studying the miko's bold, lean and curved form.

Soon Kagome had gathered her attire; Sesshoumaru beckoning her forward to observe the yukata and kimono she had chosen.

"Interesting choice miko, this Sesshoumaru approves of it's colour and texture. It suits you well Kagome," the lord approved, finding himself unable to resist complimenting her.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red before fixing her gaze within the deep pools of molten gold that were the eyes of Sesshoumaru. Another tear threatened to fall, the loss of Inuyasha taking it's toll on her emotions. Sesshoumaru noticed the tear which had began to slide down the miko's flushed cheek; reaching out his thumb, the stray droplet of salt landed on the tip of his clawed digit. Kagome averted her eyes from his, her attention now on his thumb which graced her soft cheek.

"The hanyou does not deserve your tears." complied Sesshoumaru, his infatuation with this girl overwhelming.

Quickly he left, the tingling feeling on the miko's cheek and the slight smell of him the only traces to which he'd ever been within the room. Staring at the spot he once stood, Kagome brought her fingers to her cheek where the lord had touched it, her eyes shining in adoration and appreciation to the lord's words and actions.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Rin had been up early this morning and now the kappa, Jaken, had to follow the incompetent child everywhere. Rin had decided to visit the beautiful bara garden and pick some of the bara for the miko who Sesshoumaru told her to be called Lady Kagome and of course she knew Jaken had to come so she being so smart, told the imp to sit under the tree and pet Ah-Un who was currently grazing upon the delicious green grass.

Plucking the last violet bara, she ran over to Jaken to tell him where they were to go to next; Jaken had of course started mumbling over how this child had so much energy so early within the morning. Running along the long pathway connected to the different gardens, Rin soon came to the destination she wanted; knocking lightly, she awaited the answer of her friend. Soon the shoji screen slid open to reveal a curious miko peering down at the young child.

"Konnichiwa Kagome chan! I picked these for you," Rin quickly held out the gorgeous bouquet of bara, her little arms stretching the gift above her head as high as she could.

"Arigato...eh...Rin, right?", "Hai Kagome chan, my name is Rin," beamed the girl, smiling like the ray of sunshine she was.

"My Rin, I see you have become fond of our newest member." exclaimed the toriyoukai, her blonde hair gracefully tied into a bun.

"I take it you are Misoko then?", "Hai Kagome sama, I am Misoko. Shall we go to the onsen?" suggested Misoko, her hand indicating the direction to the onsen in question.

"Hai Misoko and please just call me Kagome. Rin would you like to come too?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Hai Kagome chan! I would love too!" answered Rin before the three left the extravagant room and wandered the corridors in discussion.

The three halted their steps as Misoko slid open the warm shoji, revealing an outdoor spring, the steam rising to the sakura which had began to bloom for it was September in Autumn, the cold snow would soon began to fall in a few months time.

Gazing at the onsen in awe, Kagome smiled towards the other two within the area, giggling – Rin grabbed the overwhelmed girl and tugged at her hand.

"Come on Kagome chan! It's onsen time!" encouraged the girl and quite soon they were both undressed and relaxing within the onsen.

"I shall leave you two then, Kagome, Rin will help you for now and shall also guide you to Sesshoumaru sama. For now please enjoy yourself." farewelled Misoko bowing in her leave, a smile graced upon her pale face.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru quickly slid open the shoji to reveal his five pups, training with their instructor, Saona. As soon as the pups felt their father's presence, they stopped their training and bowed towards him in respect; the eldest son, Sumire, was the first to speak.

"To what do we owe for our father's presence?" asked Sumire bowing gracefully, his violet moon still visible beneath his silver bangs.

"Your training will end, it is time for you to clean and prepare to meet our guest." ordered Sesshoumaru before his sons bowed at the his retrieving form.

Soon, soon Kagome would meet his pups, the ones who had never before met a mortal woman. Soon she would meet the Strongest Taiyoukai family in all of Japan.

To Be Continued

Jaz: Aww I know it wasn't that long but cleaning has interfered largely! Forgive me eventually PLEASE! Oh and can all at least attempt to find the time of a minute or so to give me a review! PLZ!!!! Update as soon as I can!

Jazu xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust

Yes hello tomodachi and fellow readers, sorry for the long wait but it's been a busy time for me and I had writers block! So yes this is the next chapter, part 2 of the previous just to let you know because she didn't meet Sesshou's pups like she was meant to! ENJOY!!

Abbreviations:

Sumire – Violet

Hasu – Lotus

Kyou – Today

Akage – Red

Inuhana – Dog Flower

Momiji – Maple Tree

Chapter 8 – The Meeting Of A Taiyoukai's Family Part 2

Kagome and Rin had both bathed and ate a delicious breakfast of fruits, nuts, rice, sweet pork and milk. They now waited outside in the sakura garden which was currently in bloom. Hearing the sound of light footsteps, seven inuyoukai came into view, the eldest being Sesshoumaru who looked as elegant as ever. Bowing in greeting, Kagome and Rin smiled, as the six inupups returned in bow too.

"This is our guest you were to meet, Kagome these are my pups. Introduce yourselves." spoke Sesshoumaru, his voice soft yet monotoned.

"Sumire," introduced the eldest pup, an exact replication of his father except for the violet eyes which pierced in curiosity at the mortal who stood next to who considered his sister, Rin.

"Hasu," said the second eldest pup, hair the colour of a Japanese Lotus yet her eyes golden like her father's.

"Kyou," spoke the third pup, determination shone through his orange eyes, always thinking of today and never tomorrow.

"Akage," bowed the fourth pup, her marking of the crescent moon red like the evening sun yet her eyes ocean blue.

"Inuhana," spoke the young female pup, her eyelids the colour of a flower's stem, the markings upon her face violet and pink.

"And our youngest sibling Momiji who has yet to speak." Introduced Sumire as Momiji walked forwards and bowed shyly, his blond hair swaying in waves as his blue eyes adorned his adorable face.

Smiling Kagome knelt down so she was face to face with Momiji,

"Come here young one." spoke the miko softly as the pup slowly walked forward until he stood in front of Kagome who still smiled kindly.

Gently the miko picked up the young one and embraced his form as she stood upright again, the pup clinging to her kimono sleeves. Laughing at his scared face she pecked her lips to his cheek,

"You mustn't be afraid little one, did you know that your name represents the maple tree?" asked the miko as the little pup shook his head slightly.

"No, well a maple tree stands strong even with the toughest of winds, because it's roots are so strong. You little one will be strong too, you must earn more confidence in yourself though to be such. But one thing you must know to cherish is time, it is a precious thing but when you rush it can be hectic where as taking one step at a time with confidence there is much you are able to conquer." spoke Kagome gently as a wind blew a strand of hair upon her nose, in irritation she tried to blow the strand from her face but failed many times, eventually she stopped to think and held Momoji with one hand before removing the strand from her face.

It was then the miko drew an astonishing outburst from Momiji as he giggled at the humor she had produced, smiling knowingly Kagome patted the pup's head.

"It was funny Momiji but did you notice the purpose of what I did, trying to quickly rush the strand of hair from my face didn't work but when I stopped and thought before putting through my solution, I was able top succeed in removing the strand of hair from my face." explained the miko as Momiji beamed.

"Hai I did mommy." replied the young pup before falling asleep on the miko's shoulder, Kagome staring at the young one in astonishment.

"Di...did he just call me mommy?" questioned the miko as if speaking to herself whilst the other pups all smiled in agreement and suddenly were pulling Kagome away and near the pond whilst Rin followed, Sesshoumaru standing still like a statue, his eyes wavering in surprise, his son, his youngest pup had called the miko mummy!

Definitely this was something that he had not expected, especially since his pup who he'd thought to be mute had spoke and the one to help him speak was the miko herself. Coming out of his thoughts he watched as the miko spoke to each of his pups until they began playing what he figured to be some kind of a game, as he watched closely he soon caught the miko's gaze and as she winked at him with a smirk plastered on his face, he felt a jolt through his emotions. This woman, this ningen was doing something to him and he wasn't pushing it away, instead he felt the feeling to be quite bearable and desiring. Who knew that he Sesshoumaru sama, lord of the Western Lands was falling for one of the things he despised the most, a mortal miko.

To Be Continued.

Yeah I know it wasn't that long but it was something at least! Please Review my tomodachi! PL:EASE!!

Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	9. Chapter 9

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Hello tomodachi, ah today is Valentines day! Love is such a sweet thing! Well I hope you are pleased to be viewing this chapter! Please R&R!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Abbreviations:**

Sakura – Cherry Blossoms

Bara – Rose

Yokakan – 4 days

Obi – Belt

Matsurika

**Chapter 9 – Bara & Akage's Deadly Side**

The pups, Rin and Kagome had been playing in the massive garden for a while now, the length of time was starting to take it's toll on the now exhausted miko. Collapsing to the ground, her breath in puff, Kagome beamed.

Seeing the miko had collapsed to the ground Sesshoumaru walked towards her as the pups left the miko alone, wandering off with Rin to play yet another game.

Once the two were alone Kagome spoke,

"your pups, they are quite energetic I must say." exclaimed Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru was once like them when, free to do as I wished. Unfortunately my father hadn't been kind enough to allow me to play, always forcing me to become stronger yet he still gave me encouragement and praise whenever I did so," the inuyoukai sighed for the first time since many years ago.

"I never could understand him, mother can, yet I still fail to see some of his reasons for doing things." mused Sesshoumaru as the miko turned her head towards him.

"You are not alone in that thought Sesshoumaru, my father was strange too. He never revealed his true intentions unless he needed to. My father was a mysterious man indeed." concluded Kagome, this time Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her.

"Was?", "Sesshoumaru my father was murdered, killed by his own parents." answered Kagome, feeling herself on the verge of tears.

Sesshoumaru bent down slightly and held out his hand,

"come miko, I have something to show you." explained the lord, the miko grasping his sturdy hand, her fingers entwining themselves around the taiyoukai's wrist; Sesshoumaru quickly pulled the miko from the ground, his hand not letting go even though she stood upright.

Tugging the his hand slightly, Kagome complied and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her through the entrance of the garden and down many white and golden corridors. Soon they were outside the castle, walking through large gates which the palace guards opened in one smooth movement.

**Kagome's POV:**

Sesshoumaru lead me further away from the palace, as we entered a forest I tried to stay calm but unfortunately my breathing became heavier, memories flooded through my mind. This was not good. I felt my body tense as he turned around and looked at me.

"Kagome san?" spoke Sesshoumaru softly as my head slowly lifted upwards, his eyes were burning with concern.

"I...," I couldn't respond, more memories came flooding back, my mind screaming in agony, why would he leave me?

Sesshoumaru knelt beside me for I had collapsed, lifting his hand to my cheek, once again facing his eyes I quickly found myself remembering the last time he had touched my cheek, soon my body relaxed as his words flooded my mind,

"_the hanyou does not deserve your tears," they were what kept me relieved._

_Smiling I allowed Sesshoumaru to lift me from the ground._

"_Arigato," I whispered feeling euphoric, he cared, Sesshoumaru sama the most feared youkai of Japan cared about me; he nodded in response acknowledging my gratefulness. _

"_We are here." announced Sesshoumaru as I looked at my surroundings, it was just so..._

"_Beautiful." I whispered, my eyes wandering the soft waterfall, as the flowers blossomed around it's edge, many apple trees in blossom were among the gorgeous area._

"_My mother once brought me here as a child, ever since then I have taken care of it's gardens. I bring Rin here in reward for her completing her studies." applied Sesshoumaru as I smiled softly._

"_I finally understand you Sesshoumaru sama, you despise what is weak yet you aim to make things stronger, you do not despise all humans but many you see to be selfish, greedy and always to be whining at their negative aspects, you respect Rin because she is none of those things. You feel hatred towards Inuyasha because you feel he received more love than you because your father died to protect he and his mother. As many say, you can never judge a book by it's cover; and you Sesshoumaru shouldn't be judged either, besides myself it is your mother that understands you the most, it is she who taught you things that were not easily learned in life." I stated as Sesshoumaru looked at me, his eyes partially hurt yet amazed at my words._

"_Come, I will take you back to the palace where you may bathe." stated the lord, my head nodding in response._

_~-~-~_

_When we stood outside the door to my headquarters, I bowed._

"_Thank you for accompanying me to my headquarters." I said as Sesshoumaru nodded in response._

_Just as I was about to say farewell he spoke._

"_Kagome, I respect you too." he said before abruptly fading, as if his appearance had never existed, turning around I made my way into the room, seeing a scroll along with a bara sitting upon my futon, I strolled over to it, rolling the scroll open I saw very neat writing._

_Kagome san,_

_I assure you that you will understand the importance of this message._

_You have been hurt by many but I have come to see that all who have hurt you were unworthy._

_This morning my pups were anxious to meet you, as was I anxious to their reaction to meeting a human miko, it is rare that they have ever spoken to an elderly female so I have been hopeful they will find interest within you as I have._

_Inuyasha does not deserve your tears, he has made his choice and I assure you he will regret it. _

_You are now my ward yet I want you to be more, tomodachi._

_Sesshoumaru_

_P.S. I will meet you in the matsurika garden after you have bathed, Misoko will take you there._

**End Of Kagome's POV**

The miko stared at the message shocked, he called her tomodachi. Sesshoumaru found her to be his tomodachi.

Suddenly the miko was brought from her thoughts as a slight knock wa heard at the door.

To Be Continued.

Well there is chapter nine for you, please review! Also could you all read the following stories by the following authors,

Sesshoumaru's experiment by .xX

New Neighbourhood by .xX

Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime by purplefav

Don't come closer by bluebelt15

When the Past is the Future by JeniNeji

The result of a Meddling Father! By Kizzy-Lemon

Knowing by mesmorizing101

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight by Love's Black Moon

Please read them!!!!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	10. Chapter 10

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Hello my friends as I have told many this chapter shall be a lot longer! Please enjoy it!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Matsurika – Jasmine Flowers

Tomodachi - Friend

Geta – Japanese sandals

Iie – No

Nani – What

Nande - Why

**Chapter 10 – Matsurika Garden**

Kagome made her way to the shoji screen , sliding open the door she was greeted by Misoko.

"Konnichi wa Misoko san." greeted the miko as Misoko bowed.

"Hello to you too Kagome, come we must get you bathed and then delivered to the matsurika garden." stated the youkai, Kagome feeling a large lump in her throat form at the thought of Sesshoumaru's message.

"Hai." replied the miko abruptly as Misoko lead her down the many halls until they arrived at the bathing house.

Sliding open the door, Kagome's feet lightly padded across the damp ground, her arms flailing the material off from her upper body as Misoko quickly untied her obi. Soon she was free from the beautiful silk gown, her long tanned legs slowly entering the water, sighing as her bottom landed upon the rock's edge, she leaned her head back.

"Misoko you will bathe with me today, I need company, please?" pleaded the miko and soon her servant yet friend had also joined Kagome within the onsen.

"So Kagome, I take it you wish to talk to me." said Misoko, her golden-orange hair flowing freely as her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement; Kagome finding the demoness to be astonishingly gorgeous with her hair loose.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama, he sent me a message today, within it was a request to become my friend. Then earlier he had said he had respect for me. I don't know if I should allow him to see my true self, I am scared he will do what Inuyasha did." admitted Kagome as Misoko's eyes became light green in pity.

"You have been through a lot, what Inuyasha did was his choice, you should not burden yourself over such and Sesshoumaru sama, he is loyal like no other, he never lies and when he says he respects someone he means it Kagome. You are a kind miko, full of much intelligence and a motherly attitude which makes you more sweeter of a human being than Sesshoumaru has ever met in his life. Yet under all that kindness is a strong-willed, powerful fighter who is always putting others first before herself. These aspects are what Sesshoumaru respects and you Kagome have all of them. Do you understand now, Sesshoumaru is someone that you may trust." explained the youkai as Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Misoko, I feel reassured now." said the miko with confidence.

"Good I am glad to hear such Kagome." responded Misoko, the two friends sat in warming silence, the steam floating within the room, it's heat making the miko melt at the warmth.

Unfortunately the miko had a certain inuyoukai to visit, slowly exciting the spring she felt the result of her muscles being relaxed as her legs lightly walked to the screen where she would allow Misoko to help her change. Soon her yukata rested around her body as she carefully tied it's thin obi around the waist; it was stunning, a rich ebony silk with embroidered red bara upon it. After, Misoko swiftly placed the kimono around the curved miko, it also being silk and ebony black yet light pink sakura was embroidered on it's surface. Once they stood outside the bathing room, the miko gently slipped on the geta, their straps black like her gown. Remembering the object she still held with her, Kagome brought it upon her eyesight, it's magnificent crimson colour and fragrance reminded her of him, indeed it was amusing that such a small thing could represent the lord himself; twirling the bara with her fingers, Kagome's mind drifted back to the message Sesshoumaru had sent her.

"_Sesshoumaru, how much I owe you for everything. We have both suffered, at least we are not alone." complied the miko before she was graced with the presence of a large arched entrance._

_Slowly waving goodbye to Misoko, she walked into the Matsurika garden, it's scent wonderful, proving the season of spring had arrived. Opening her honey-brown eyes she was greeted by the lord himself, his appearance handsome and light. Bowing in greeting, Sesshoumaru smiled._

"_The miko has yet to fail in looking appraising in a kimono." mused the lord, his smile being watched in awe._

"_You should smile more often Sesshoumaru, it suits you better," said the miko, speaking her thoughts, at this Sesshoumaru chuckled, not evilly yet a chuckle of amusement, it was like hearing an angel's song as he laughed._

"_I only smile in the presence of certain ones." added the lord as Kagome blushed deeply in embarrassment at this compliment._

"_Yet another shade of her cheeks she has revealed to me," thought the lord in amazement at the amount of shades this girl could go, feeling his beast purr at the scent of her, Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat rapidly faster than usual._

"_He purrs, he yearns..that is what father said to be the knowledge of when my yajuu chose it's mate. It seems my beast has chosen who it wishes to be with, wonderful choice I must agree." confined Sesshoumaru as he walked another step closer to the miko, his eyes wandering her gorgeous form as the attire she wore clung to her magnificent curves._

Kagome noticing the closer presence of the lord looked up, her eyes staring in wonder before she smiled.

"Now may as well be better than never, Sesshoumaru close your eyes please." asked the miko softly, the lord confining to her wishes, his long lashes now meeting the bottom of his eye as they shut. Kagome being so gentle, placed a hand firmly on his left shoulder, holding the jewel to her chest she used her miko powers to tap inside it's surface, focusing her miko energy into that of healing, she frowned in concentration, soon yet slowly Sesshoumaru grunted as he felt this whole left side become numb, never opening his eyes he let his mind wander to what this miko was doing to him. Shortly the numbness had faded yet his left side felt heavier, hearing the miko say it was okay to open his eyes, he contemplated and faced the miko who was grinning widely. Peering to his left side, his eyes widened by a fraction, this however did not go unnoticed by the miko.

"I know that this isn't exactly the best I could give you especially since it may seem like you went back and retrieved it yet I felt the need to assist you in some way otherwise I just couldn't bare to allow you to do anymore, this represents my appreciation for you Sesshoumaru and I ask of nothing in return, think of it as a gift from your tomodachi." complied the miko as the lord smiled in adoration, walking towards the miko he wrapped both of his arms around her soft, and wonderfully scented form.

"Arigato Kagome san." thanked Sesshoumaru feeling euphoric for her kindness; the miko was shocked that he hugged her yet eventually she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are welcome tomodachi besides you have done already so much for me, it just wouldn't have felt right if I hadn't. It would feel like I was a burden to you if I didn't." explained the miko as she felt him shake his head against her.

"Iie Kagome san. You will never be a burden to this Sesshoumaru, do you understand? This Sesshoumaru respects you therefore I will not let you go nor will I stop assisting you," the lord looked at the miko then, his eyes filled with a desire of want.

"I understand," Kagome smiled her eyes wanting so bad to feel his lips upon them, blushing she mentally shook her head at such a desire.

Sesshoumaru smelling her desire for him became immensely overjoyed and amused, reaching down he moved his face closer to hers, cupping her cheek with his large, warm hand. Quickly yet softly he kissed her forehead in gratefulness, the miko had closed her eyes when his face had become too close for her to bear, now they were open and wide with astonishment, grinning, Sesshoumaru placed his hand around hers and started to tug. Leading them through another set of corridors he came to a halt outside what appeared to be a training dojo.

"This Sesshoumaru must train, you may sit here and wait with Rin and Misoko whilst my pups and I practice." explained the lord as Kagome nodded, walking over to where Rin and Misoko sat. Smiling at the two she knelt beside them both, her attention within the center of the dojo, her eyes wandering the demon lord as he removed his haori, now to train without it. Misoko smirking in knowledge yet her eyes widening in surprise at Sesshoumaru's left limb.

"Kagome chan, may I ask how Sesshoumaru's left arm is back?", Kagome smiled immediately yet never took her eyes off the youkai lord.

"I returned it to him," she answered, Misoko's eyes widening slightly at how truthful she had been.

"B...but how?" asked the maid looking to the miko whilst still beamed as she watched the lord show his sons the classical right hook with a flexible triple flip, in truth Sesshoumaru was only doing it to give the miko a show but no one except he himself was aware of such.

"Simple, I used the jewels pureness with my miko energy to heal it." replied Kagome her eyes glued to the moving figure in front of her, Misoko swearing she could basically see the drool coming from her mouth.

Soon the pups training session had ended, all were still strong and stoic like their father yet they all beamed once out of sight of Sesshoumaru, Misoko had during the time of the pups department, taken Rin with her so that Sesshoumaru and Kagome may have some privacy.

"Miko, do you wish to learn?" asked the lord once all had left the room, it's silence peaceful.

"Nande?" questioned the miko as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"To become better at your fighting skills Kagome." replied the lord, his smirk growing wider in anticipation, Kagome sighed yet eventually she smirked.

"Fine I shall have a go at this training, yet what you did earlier I will not be able to do, I have never trained in my life." answered Kagome, muttering the last bit feeling disappointed at her lack of ability, Sesshoumaru sensing this cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Do not worry miko, we will train slowly but effectively." assured the lord, Kagome smiling her gratefulness yet closing her eyes as she slowly leaned into his touch, the pair standing in the dojo without saying one word or moving an inch; eventually the lord decided he could have his fun through training.

Removing his hand he swung the miko around so her back was to him, touching the middle of her back as he dragged his claw softly down her spine he grinned, the miko shivering in delight at his touch. Soon he bent his tall frame downwards as he blew a breath upon her ear, she immediately shivered again at this.

"Sight, Sound, Touch. These are all efficient when in battle. I will move around the room, you must close your eyes and pin-point my position within this dojo. Is this understood?" asked the lord as the miko swiftly nodded, closing her eyes in the process.

"Good, now pin-point my aura for that is where I am." instructed Sesshoumaru, swiftly moving to one side of the room, Kagome pointing her finger to where he stood.

The pair did this for numerous times until Sesshoumaru decided to make this more interesting, sending a large wave of demonic aura to one part of the room, he silently came behind her, Kagome surprising him spun around and grabbed his arms swiftly, her eyes opening immediately as a grin was clearly plastered on her face.

"You tried to trick me there, I guess I am not so useless at auras as I thought I was." mused the miko, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring down at her in wonder, never had a miko ever done such to him before, never had anyone been able to pin-point his place so quickly, it seemed the miko was not like any other ningen he had ever met, smirking he brought his hand to her cheek, the miko instantly leaning into his warm touch.

"You have mastered auras very well Kagome." complimented the lord before he spun her body around and wrapped his left arm around her waist, soon he held her within the Matsurika garden.

Leaning his chin upon the top of her head he smiled, aloft by her scent and warmth. Soon he became impatient with her reaction, turning her body around once more, he wrapped his sturdy arm around her waist before cupping her chin, then as if she was the sweetest sake, he delved his lips upon hers softly, their lust for each other pouring into their first passionate kiss. Unfortunately the miko could not sustain herself with out oxygen for as long as Sesshoumaru could, removing their mouths from each other they stared.

The miko's first kiss was meant to be special, passionate, caring and so much more yet what he had given her was beyond all of that, the kiss they shared was full of love. The two embraced as they stood within the Matsurika garden, Kagome now understood what it felt like to be loved, she now knew why the future Sesshoumaru had kissed her forehead, this was to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship between a mere miko fro the future era of Japan and the most feared Western Lord of Japan, yes quite a lovely way to end any day especially for those who had been through so much heartache, smiling the two did not move nor did they care if they were seen, their love for each other was all that mattered.

To Be Continued.

Okay I hope you are all extremely thankful to me because that was a LONG chapter, I give a large thank you to all of those who have reviewed, I now unfortunately have homework to do but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, yes they finally kissed now we can all party and get drunk LOL, NOT! Well my next update will take a whiel '[cause you do know I have other fanfictions which others read!!!! So yer well, ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	11. Chapter 11

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Hey my tomodachi and fellow readers, this is the next chapter, gomen if it's a bit short but I did this in around 20 minutes! Oh and thank you to all for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Sakura – Cherry Blossoms

Matsurika – Jasmine Flowers

**Chapter 11 – Certain Things About Oneself**

The eldest pup sighed, today had been hectic, his father had been quite busy with the beautiful miko by the name of Kagome. She was nice and kind hearted, when his father the previous night had told him of what his father's pathetic hanyou brother had done to her, he felt his blood boil. Why lead someone to love you if you could not return it? The poor miko had suffered through so much and he respected his father for taking her under their wing. Sensing his father's presence he turned his body from the pond which moonlight shone upon.

"Hello father." greeted Sumire, his violet eyes pierced in a concerned way when his father smiled and sat by the pond beside him.

"Yes, hello Sumire." his father replied, Sumire was becoming curious by the second, perhaps something had happened between his father and the miko Kagome.

"Do not worry my son I am fine, the miko and I have admitted our feelings towards each other is all. I hope this does not upset you or the others." explained Sesshoumaru noticing the smile which slightly adorned his eldest son's face.

"No I doubt any of us will mind, I am quite sure the others will be euphoric of such, we planned to do something if you didn't anyway, Sesshoumaru's eyes became humorous at such.

"Really, it seems my sons are more observant than I was aware of." exclaimed Sesshoumaru before quietly standing.

"I will go check on Kagome." said the lord as he started to leave.

"Goodnight father." whispered Sumire, his violet eyes shining in joy, he may have a mother now.

"Yes goodnight my son." answered Sesshoumaru before he departed the peaceful fish pond, his silver hair swaying to the rhythm of the night's wind.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning of the Taishou pack, their new family member will be announced in the next couple of weeks to come, they had finally found peace.

To Be Continued.

In truth that was in 10 minutes but I must depart for school soon so I hope you appreciate this short chapter, I will try to get more up further within the week! Please review!!!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	12. Chapter 12

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Hi my fellow readers and tomodachi! Oki doki this is the next chapter and don't worry it's a fairly long one! Also could you please visit the following authors profiles and read at least one of their fanfics and also review them PLEASE BECAUSE IF AT LEAST NOT ONE OF YOU DOES I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE!

So one of you people better, here are the authors:

elemaental573

&

Houkakyou

Thank you to those who do such!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Miko – Priestess

Youkai – Demon

Tenshi - Angel

**Chapter 12 – Surprises, What a Bother or Not**

Sesshoumaru had indeed gone to check upon his miko, wondering how his love fared, in truth what he stumbled upon had made him want to kiss her senseless. There sat Kagome wearing nothing but her underwear as she was sprawled across his futon, humming a tune which was originally a mating call invented by the extinct youkai called mermaids, it was said miko had passed it through their generations for they were born from a human and mermaid. The sound was exotic and wonderful to his sensitive ears, slowly he walked to where she lay, reaching out he stripped himself of his haori, already having removed his armor a while ago. Reaching over he crawled over the miko like the predator he was and quickly wrapped his arms around her curved waist, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru to what do I owe you for this sensual pleasure?" asked Kagome cheekily, her eyes glinted with lust as he glided his tongue across the lining within her ear.

Closing her eyes in bliss she let out a long moan of satisfaction, her body tingling as his hands traced her figure, his claws lightly scraping her skin; creating goosebumps on her silken, milky flesh.

"You already give this Sesshoumaru pleasure, Ka-go-me." said the lord huskily as he snapped his fingers, demanding the servants in the next room play his evening music, soon the sounds of flutes, harps, drums and the slight melodic crackle of wood flooded into the silver and midnight-blue room.

"Wow, I have wanted to hear the music of the past but this is..beautiful." complied Kagome as she turned her body so her back lay on the futon, Sesshoumaru looked down upon the miko, never had he felt so much desire for something such as her, she was fragile yet strong, emotional yet loving, was this what he found intriguing about the miko?

Was it the way she could remain strong after so much torture? Was it he who had helped fill that lone gap within her heart? Why was it he found he knew all of the answers to these questions yet was afraid to answer them? Slowly he descended his mouth to the miko's in a soft, chaste kiss.

As he parted his mouth from hers he lightly scraped his claws across her bare stomach, her muscles twitched in excitement under his gentle, soothing touch.

"Rest Kagome, there is much to be done tomorrow." explained the lord before the miko nodded and turned to her side as Sesshoumaru draped the silken silver sheets over their bodies, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist as he drifted into a well needed rest.

~-~-~

The morning's sunrise was a welcomed greeting from the miko as she gently lifted herself from the futon as she dragged her heavy feet across the cool pristine, marbled floor; it amazed her that this castle was so well developed and yet she guessed it had something to do in the laws of youkai. Yawning she rubbed her eyes before looking out at the forest of the western lands, smiling as she hear the birds twitter cheerfully and also because a certain youkai lord had wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting embrace.

"Hmm...good morning fluffy sama." greeted the miko, smirking as her body shook from the rumble which happened to be Sesshoumaru chuckling at her pet name for him.

"May I ask to why you intend to call me 'fluffy sama'?" asked the lord as his love chuckled in amusement.

"It suits you, well in my opinion it does, in other's I think they'd fear for their heads or whatever appendage it would be you'd attempt to cut off, before calling you such a pet name." giggled Kagome, bending over in laughter, her hands covering her mouth as she laughed harder from the sight of Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow which twitched in annoyance, he wanted to kiss her already dammit.

"Oh sorry my lord, I didn't know you were waiting and irritated, now what was it that you wanted?" teased Kagome, her voice playful as Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly, if she wanted to play then he would do so, his lands could wait, he needed to have some fun for once anyway. Leaning down he whispered some very seductive words to the joyous miko.

"A morning kiss would please this Sesshoumaru to a greater altitude; oh and by greater I mean something a mate would enjoy." purred the lord as Kagome's eyes widened in shock and as she opened her mouth to speak, he quickly delved his mouth upon hers, caressing her wet appendage with his tongue.

Kagome moaned in arouse, he had made it quite clear of what intentions he had for her and although she felt scared for this being her first time, she trusted him and knew that he would treat her with care, who wouldn't want to live their whole lives with such a handsome and powerful demon lord? She was not going to protest, she wanted him, needed him and he the same as her, they were soul mates, to remain forever together.

Yet what awaited them would be quite troublesome as Myouga had found out news from Totosai, it was urgent and soon the miko and youkai lord would have unexpected visitors.

~-~Two Days Ago At Totosai's Cave~-~

Myouga quickly hopped into the damp cave, his nose twitching in disgust from the smell, how could a youkai possibly live here! There was grime coating nearly every part of the cave's wall, sighing Myouga hopped further into the darkness. Soon he came to a large round opening where Totosai sat with his back bent and his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh great, Lord Sesshoumaru is not going to like this at all." groaned the old taiyoukai as the little flea hopped upon his shoulder.

"What is our lord not going to like?" asked the little flea, Totosai nearly falling over at the unexpected noise.

"Give an old demon a warning in future Myouga, I am not as aware of my surroundings as I once was, I have just received a letter from the tenshi of souls, Morihiro. He reports that his clan wishes our lord to visit them on the night of the moon yet it is not possible for our lord will become his youkai form due to it being the red moon on such a night, if our lord declines Morihiro states that he will declare war on the Western Lands and that the treaty will be broken." explained Totosai as Myouga gently stroked his chin in thought.

"This is not good, perhaps it is time we go visit Kagome and her companions, hopefully she will be able to resolve this conflictive message." suggested Myouga, Totosai nodding in agreement.

"Hai we should." stated Totosai before both old youkai prepared themselves for their travels.

To Be Continued.

Oh yeah I know it was short but don't stress, there will be a lemon in the next chapter, I know how much you all yearn for a citrus but I can't type anymore! -Groans- I have an assessment due on Monday and I have to research on more of it!!!! Please don't hate me, when holidays come there will be way more for you to read so please bear with me here! Also reviews are literally welcomed and any ideas too because I am running out of them unfortunately!


	13. Chapter 13

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry...I don't know how many times I can say that damned phrase until you all forgive me for my lack of duty to my writing...sure school has held me back and there's the fact I am having family issues, then there was camp and oh my...lets just say I have been a slack ushi (cow) and have not uptaken my responsibilities very well ehehehe...

Now I think you should all give a big thank you to upside-down-boat, she asked when I was updating on my stories and kinda pushed me in the right direction, so now I give you the next chapter of Yin and Yang!!!! XD

ENJOY MY BESTEST VIEWERS IN THE WORLD!!!

**Disclaimer: ...yes I really should add these in future lol, well obviously I am not Rumiko Takahashi, I do not get paid for this and I do it as a hobby therefore I do not own Inuyasha and earn nothing from this!!!**

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Ushi – cow

Tenshi – angel

Uwaa – Nooo!

Hai – yes

Shizuka – quiet/silence

Shizukani – hush

Inu – dog

Miko – priestess

Taijiya – slayer

Houshii – monk

**Chapter 13 – A Resolution**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had soon been interrupted from their 'morning ritual' as the indecent toad, referred to as Jaken, had screeched loudly with a wail that Rin was not well and he needed orders from Sesshoumaru sama on what to do. Kagome being the motherly figure who adored the young child had quickly dressed into an appropriate attire and was out the door before the taiyoukai could put a single argument in order. Growling Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken by the hind into the air and smirked in triumph as the little pest went flying over the roofing of many buildings, it's screams of apologies could be heard until it landed and fell into a state of unconsciousness. Now that the toad had been taken care of he decided to go see to it that one of the maids and a healer was sent to Rin's quarters where they would assist Kagome with anything required to help his ward.

~*~*~*~

Totosai and Myouga had been traveling for two days it was today that they'd arrive at the village within the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest, it was now one week prior to the new moon, the lunar month where Sesshoumaru would become that of the beast, his true form.

"HENTAI!," the word rang throughout the damp clearing, the morning shower had now resided as the sun had appeared over the the clouds, it's heat shone upon the moist droplets as they seemed to shine and glisten like magic.

As Myouga and Totosai landed from the skies and stopped outside where the taijiya and houshii stood, both old youkai had to hold back a sigh at the sight, would the monk ever learn? It seemed not, in fact it deemed impossible for the houshii to ever resign his actions, in fact the skin upon his cheeks had become quite tough after the repeated toning the taijiya and sometimes the miko's hands had given to the soft cheeks of the monk.

Coughing incoherently the two soon turned their attention to both Myouga and Totosai, surprise framed their faces, and this was not just that of Sango's or Miroku's, the two old youkai had too been surprised as the evident bulge from the abdomen of the taijiya said anything. She was pregnant and it was that of the houshii who had blessed her with such, the hentai had actually earned her respect and her body by the looks of it too. They all stared at each other until Sango quickly slapped her face, damned blood sucking flea!

Soon they were all settled down within the depths of Kaede's hut, their greetings were short and as Totosai had asked of the whereabouts of Kagome, he noticed a slight depression upon their faces.

"Lady Kagome no longer resides here Totosai, she now is with Sesshoumaru sama, and we have yet to hear from her." explained Miroku sadly as he wrapped an arm around Sango to comfort her distress feelings.

"I see, well then Myouga I suppose we should be going, it takes a whole day to get to Sesshoumaru's palace," Sango stood and before she could consult anyone else she said something that no one could stop her from doing.

"I am coming with you."

~*~*~*~

Kagome had not removed herself from the room all morning, she and the pups watched anxiously as the child before them shook and thrashed about, the miko was concerned and did not like the way her fever had suddenly risen. She hoped that what ailed Rin was not pneumonia, after all she loved the child dearly and did not want her to suffer by the slightest bit.

Reaching over Kagome gently placed the cool, wet cloth upon the child's head, Rin shivered slightly, her hair matted her face, she was drenched in sweat.

Kagome remained strong despite the fact that tears threatened to leave her eyes, she was worried, these were exactly the symptoms of a virus, no antibiotic of hers would help Rin, all she could do was hope that it was minor and that Rin's immune system could defeat the menacing illness which threatened her life. Finally Kagome was unable to take it anymore for she told the pups to remain where they were as she sought out Sesshoumaru, just as she left Rin's quarters she was surprised to see the taiyoukai standing before her, concern phased his usually stoic face but Kagome didn't care, launching herself into his arms she wept over Rin.

"Please tell me Rin will be alright...," sobbed Kagome yet her words were a mere whisper, more tears spilled down her cheeks like boulders rushing down the steepest of hills, soon the taiyoukai's haori was soaked with the miko's agony.

Sniffing the air he sighed, there was no scent of death...yet, he only hoped his adopted daughter would pull through because this time he couldn't save her.

"Dry your tears Kagome, she will survive, you need to remain strong for her if she has any hope she will need our support," the miko abruptly stopped her sobbing and stood upright, the pups who had been curious to what the commotion was about had peeked beyond the door and watched their mother cry and shed tears over their sister but as they heard the words their father spoke of they smiled, indeed they definitely had a new family and it was beginning to grow with the love of their parents. Turning back towards the child who lay beneath the thickly patterned covers, the pups sat down quietly and continued to watch their sister as her breathing though labored remained strong. All they could do was hope...

~*~*~*~

The forest's breeze swept through the castle within the sky, the creatures silently huddled into the room ahead, their hair whipped around their faces and those mother's to their children hugged their offspring for the dearest sake of not losing them.

His black eyes rimmed with a stunning colour of silver wandered the crowd that huddled below the golden, bamboo patio, their whispers and anxious cries overwhelming. As the last of his fellow tribe wandered into the large room, he swept his hand upwards and watched cautiously as the large, sky reaching metal doors slid closed, the sunlight whispering through the cracks until it disappeared completely. He waited for everything to become silent, his patience never unnerving, as the surrounding crowd became quiet, he stood forward.

"I have yet to hear a reply from the Western Land Lord," at this statement a large uproar of castrophic words erupted and destroyed the once peaceful room.

The angel whom had just announced such became heavy with annoyance, Morihiro was not one to take interruptions very well.

"SILENCE!"

His followers once again quietened so that not a single sound besides the light breathing or coughing of an ill could be heard.

"As said, he has yet to reply BUT this is of course acceptable, it appears through what I have seen beyond the mirror of truth, his soon to be mate is upset this being because his youngest ward has fallen badly ill. As such we shall remain patient and await Lord Sesshoumaru's answer. Due to the strong winds of today's court, you will all remain within the main level of the palace until further notice, my servants and officers shall bring around food and give further information as to where you may need to be if you require something. I shall speak to you all again tomorrow at sunrise." said Morihiro before his wings unfolded and spun him into the atmosphere before he completely faded, the once silent crowd now surrounded with chatter of the message their lord had just given them.

Would Lord Sesshoumaru accept? Or would he decline? Soon, soon they would be able to find out such crucial information, yet they could only hope that the lord did not decline...after all, another war would cause much trouble for them all...

~*~*~*~

The sun's heat fell upon them with a fierce brightness, they had been travelling for 3 hours and already Sango could feel the need to rest her exhausted body but she would not stop, not with the opportunity of seeing her beloved sister again. Kirara, the taijiya's beloved nekomata, decided her companion needed help thus she chose to carry Sango for the remainder of the walk, Miroku now walked briskly beside them with Totosai and Myouga travelling in front. As they enetered the cool depths of the Western Border's forest Sango sighed her relief. They were almost there, soon she would be able to see her sister, soon...

~*~*~*~

The child ran as fast as she could, something was chasing her, she breathed heavily as tears raced down her face, no source of light could be found. Howling surrounded her, they would come for her if she did not outrun them and this time she would have no hope for living. Her foot struck a sharp twig which dug itself into the sole of her now bleeding appendage. Crying she ignored the pain and ran harder...her adrenaline increased and the thought of those she loved and she new cared for her returned, her family she knew was waiting, deciding that she could only find the light within herself she closed her eyes and erected a barrier through her mind yet when her eyes opened she was shocked, the barrier wasn't imaginary, it was really there! Taking in a deep breath she focused on the light within herself more and held her palms in front of her towards the wolves which tried to penetrate the barrier to which remained visible. Pushing the same light down her arms and into the palms of her hands she watched carefully as the wolves were purified, they did not die however, their black fur instead turned white, their grey eyes turned red and crescent moons appeared upon their furry heads. No longer did she see wolves but her father and her brothers and sisters, grinning she ran towards the light they created and embraced it's warmth...she could feel no harmful pain...just a numb happy feeling...

~*~*~*~

Kagome watched as Rin's breathing slowed to a fading pace, but after many anxious seconds she noticed her breathing's rapidness returned to it's usual self, what surpirsed her further was when the little girls eyes opened as a big smile covered her face.

"Oh Rin!," the miko dove upon the child her arms wrapping around Rin's body whilst she shook heavily with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Ka...Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome brought her face to Rin's and smiled, her eyes still moist from tears,

"Everything's fine now Rin, I am just relieved is all, you my little girl got very sick and have been for the past 12 hours...but you're better now and that's all that matters. My sweet, sweet girl is okay and that's all that matters," Kagome sighed and brought Rin into yet another embrace, she had been so frightened but now, now she was relieved, her little Rin had survived and was alive and well, in that moment Rin also felt the love of a mother again and for the first time in seven long years she cried with tears for being loved, she had a family and it was the best thing she could ever have hoped for.

To Be Continued

Yes that is all I can afford to write at the moment...I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update...WAH-HAH! Please forgive me!!!

I also give a major thank you to all of those whom have reviewed or even read this fanfiction, oh and BTW, on my profile you will see which stories I have put on hold through their summaries so if you wish to go see which ones are on hold I'd be very grateful too!

Ja ne my awesome viewers!

I love you all!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.~\"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yin & Yang – Betrayal & Trust**

Hello my fellow readers, I am on holidays but don't expect me to be writing throughout it's whole period, I do have a life outside my fanfiction world you know! It's called sleeping lol, nah I have friends and family to which I am catching up with...now enough of my personal life! I am pretty sure you want to see a tonne of writing and boy have I got a wonderful chapter for you all.

Please enjoy it's contents as much as I enjoy writing it!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.~\"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I earn profit from the hobby, copyright validates to Rumiko Takahashi ect.**

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Youkai – demon

Miko – priestess

Houshii – monk

Taijiya – slayer

Kitsune – fox child

**Chapter 14 – The Adjoining Of Friendship**

The room remained silent as the soft whispers of feet moving across the floor traveled to the shoji's exit until only a ningen child and taiyoukai were left. Rin stared at the golden eyes which watched her with care, Kagome had requested he stay with her and for that, the child was grateful. The one to save her; he whom she saw as her father. Softly Rin watched in interest as his pale yet stunningly warm hand came to rest upon her sweat cased forehead. Exhaling deeply the child closed her eyes in relaxation, it was he who had always made everything in her life brighter, it was he who had been the one to see her as something completely indifferent to a brat, it was he who had paid attention to her wants and needs, he who had cherished her and taught her things no one else could be bothered to care in teaching her. She loved him with her heart and soul, not as that of a mate but that of family, he was and will always be a remnant of a father in her heart, never could she ever think ill of him, no not her father, not Lord Sesshoumaru of the West.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" asked the baritone voice, the girl smiled in response as tears filled her eyes once again, it amazed her at how much emotion he could cause her to feel despite his face being nothing but a vast, stone-like mask.

"I am well fa...I mean Sesshoumaru sama," Sesshoumaru frowned, he had heard what she wished to call him yet she had corrected herself, there was no need for such, slowly he leaned forwards so that his forehead touched hers.

"Rin why do you feel the need to call me something that you force, I am your father if that is how you see me, I see no need for you to need to call me of my title since you in fact are my pack and first daughter." whispered Sesshoumaru as he watched his daughter in amusement, her eyes wide and shy from the words he had just voiced.

"But I am human father..." Sesshoumaru frowned, indeed she was human but it was not something she needed to worry about.

"Yes you are Rin as is your mother, Kagome will soon become my mate as you will remain my daughter, being human means nothing to me, it is your heart and actions that speak otherwise. I dislike most humans as I see them to be weak and disorientated. You, your mother and her friends however are not like commoners, all of you have good intentions to not just the human race but also the youkai race and those in between. I can never find myself to have any grudge to you my child and it will remain as such forever. Now sleep, I do not want any more ail to come to you." said the inuyoukai softly before kissing his daughter's forehead in affection and standing to leave the room.

"Hai father I will." croaked Rin as her father nodded, then she slipped into the depths of slumber, her mind and heart filled with that of joy...

~*~*~*~

The afternoon breeze wafted across the cooling noses of the five travelers, winter was coming rapidly, already autumn had come in surprise, thankfully after many years of experience everyone had started preparing for the freezing weather they knew was to be ahead. Sneezing, Sango draftily wiped her sodden nose, her husband looking towards her in care, he knew she was strong but traveling like this was certainly becoming too much for his wife to handle. Seeing a palace ahead he sighed in relief, soon his worries would be put at rest, well possibly they would; he hoped.

~*~*~*~

Kagome awaited Sesshoumaru within his study, her mind wandering to the most unnoticeable things, this including her interest to Kagura's feather that the wind sorceress flew upon, she could not help but wonder just how soft and smooth it's padding was and also how it felt to be so far in the air on such an unusual object. Before she could sink any further into the depths of her imagination, the soft touch of his hand broke her into reality. She would admit that she was surely curious as to how he had spoken with Rin whom she knew he saw as that of a daughter, never declining her mouth's wishes, the miko spoke aloud her curiosity.

"How is Rin?"

Sesshoumaru knew what that single phrase asked of him to tell her, breathing in her scent before licking the base of her neck, Sesshoumaru cuddled into his soon to be mate's arms, her hands now resting around his neck gently.

"She is fine and now understands her place within our family, she is my daughter and now knows of such. You need not worry Kagome." explained Sesshoumaru as the woman in his arms smiled warmly, her soft eyes brimmed with small tears, her joy emitting from her aura in blue and pink waves.

"I am glad, Sesshoumaru I have a favor to ask of you" stated the miko with no hindrance tainting her voice.

"What is it?"

"Can we go visit my friends, I am sure by now they are worried," Sesshoumaru looked down at his angel with a smirk ebbed into his face.

"You need not request me of such for your friends have come to you and approach quickly." explained the taiyoukai, his hand rubbing gently across the miko's cheek in a sweet tenderness only she would ever receive from him.

Smiling in appreciation, the miko leaned her head into his touch, her petite hand covering his gently, birds fled beneath the trees as it began to rain, the droplets splattering the roof in a rhythmic beat.

Kagome's attention soon became that of the rain's, she felt strange, almost as if she could sence his presence which had faded away a while ago.

"Rain..., the last time I faced this weather was when Inuyasha left me..."

Sesshoumaru looked towards the open window, a frown marking his face in curiosity.

"Indeed, it seems strange, it feels as if his presence remains..."

"Hai, it does," admitted Kagome, remembering her friends were to arrive shortly and with the fact that they'd be wet, she knew she should prepare for their approach.

~*~*~*~

Pain, it was the first thing his mind would register, his whole body ached, feeling as if every bone was crushed within his body.

The second thing he was able to acknowledge was that he was filthy, weak and drenched inside and out, what had he done to deserve this?

**'It is your fault, you are the one to blame for us being in such a predicament,"** he shivered at his beasts words.

'You're right and I'm sorry, it's just I loved her and then she, she...'

**'She what, betrayed you again! Harmed you with the knowledge that you would not fight back, indeed you are pathetic!'** he cried at those harsh words, they were all true, it was his fault and no one else could take blame for what he did, feeling his beast began to fight it's blood through his to overtake his body, he began to panic.

'No, what are you doing!'

**'I am doing what I should have done the first time you were given a second chance from her betrayal, I am now to be the mind and owner of this body!,'** now tears really were leaving his eyes, his whimpers like that of a dying puppy.

'No please, please don't take over, just give me one more chance, please!'

**'You had your chance, and now it is my turn to live among this useless world and fight until we die!'**

'Noooooo!' he screamed before his eyes became lost among the red and blue, never he feared, would his golden orbs ever be visible again...

~*~*~*~

After a small confronting with the head guard, the travelers were finally granted permission to enter the palace's grounds. Sango now walked beside her husband in a calm demeanor, yet inside she was bubbling with excitement, after all it had been quite long time since she last saw her best friend, she hadn't been worried too much, after all she knew Sesshoumaru was a demon of morals and that he was never one to lie, but now as she saw her friend appear before her, partly damp but protected from the fierce rain by the demon who now held her in his arms, Sango knew she had no need to worry at all.

Sesshoumaru held tightly onto the miko but before he could restrain her, she had left the comfort of his arms all in the favor of hugging the taijiya.

"Sango! Oh kami am I so happy to see you, how's the baby it isn't hurt is it? And how are you? Do you need anything? Water? Food? Alcohol for the pain? Medicine? Or perhaps a quick nap?," Sango laughed at her friend, really Kagome could be such a worrier sometimes.

"No, no I am fine, sheesh Kagome, you're acting like a mother and not a friend at all!" exclaimed Sango in humour as her friend giggled her agreement.

"I'm sorry Sango, call it a habit after caring for Shippo for so long." replied the miko, wiping away the tears that had crept across her eyes in happiness at seeing her friends.

Sesshoumaru knowing that the monk too was here, never removed his attentiveness down, just as the monk had crept up behind Kagome, he knew that that treacherous hand would never be one to touch what was and is his ever again.

"Monk, if you dare to keep your life, refrain from touching the miko anywhere that is considered disrespectful," Miroku quickly moved behind his beloved, respectfully following Sesshoumaru's wishes or should he say commands.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama." obeyed Miroku, his wife currently glaring at him.

Kagome completely grateful to Sesshoumaru, chuckled yet it did not last long, especially since she now was wrapped within the arms of said taiyoukai.

"Hmm what do you say to going inside guys, I don't think Sesshoumaru enjoys getting wet by the rain." suggested Kagome, the groups attention now on Sesshoumaru, Totosai and Myouga looking towards the great taiyoukai with concern, Sesshoumaru noticing this knew that they were not here for the luxury of his palace, that much was certain, but he couldn't help to wonder, just why exactly they were here, lifting his miko and holding her like a stray kitten, he carried her into the warmth of the indoors of the palace, her friends following closely behind, their curiosity for the relationship between the miko and inuyoukai never ending.

TBC

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Hmm I have a plan peoples and it's a good one for sure C:

Some very basic yet interesting happenings occurred within this 6 paged chapter to which I hope to earn your gratitude and patience, some good news involving the fact that my xmas story will be updated sometime over the period of the next few weeks (probably the end of this week or the next – depending how I manage my time over the holidays), so yes all quite pleasing news.

I can tell there might be questions on this chapter but all will soon be explained, you know I am shocked that no one asked me about Morihiro! He's one of the important characters my friends! (that shall give you a slight hint..ehehehehe /^.~\" )

Jamata!

Matsurika (jasmine) xoxo /^.^\"


End file.
